What to expect when you're Arnold and Helga Shortman
by JC Rose
Summary: The story begins with Helga waiting anxiously outside the Doors of Hill wood preschool while her husband takes their child inside, with tears in her eyes, her memories go backward to senior year when Arnold returned and everything went from there... Taking off where The un-aired Pataki's would end. A story filled with laughter, tears and pregnancy oh and original cast. Rated M 17
1. Chapter 1

What to expect when You're Arnold and Helga Shortman

The story begins with Helga waiting anxiously outside the Doors of Hilll wood preschool while her husband takes their child inside, with tears in her eyes, her memories go backward to senior year when Arnold returned and everything went from there... Taking off where The unaired Pataki's would end. A story filled with laughter, tears and pregnancy oh and original cast. Rated M

Set after the Patakis, Helga meets Arnold at the aiport when he wrote her telling her he was coming home for senior year. Aftrer years of exchanging letters he is finally coming home and Helga is anxiously waiting in chapter one of this anticipated story that has been on my mind for some time now.

Pregnancy is **NOT fun I** can tell you that right now. So Helga particular pregnancy will be based on my own experiences which are a bit biased as a lot of women have wonderful pregnancies and can work and run and pick daises all day happily. Yeah well I wasn't one of them. I also have a lot of knowledge on the subject too so it won't be a pregnancy fic that is all over the place and out of character, to sound pretentious as I love a good pregnancy fanfic but its hard to read them when someone has not either experienced pregnancy or known someone who has. I am also studying midwifery which for those who do not know is the study of babies, birth and the biology of a woman's ability to conceive and give birth.

**PS if you have a pregnancy fic in progress PM me and ill tell you anything you need to know.**

_NOTE: Not all pregnancy fics should be about how lustful so to speak the girl in the fic is, sorry buckos it doesn't work like that. Oh and movies like "Knocked up" are not the best in terms of realism except the birth, that was done well. The bit after the birth was not realistic though but anyway this fic will be informative without being too graphic lol._

**Chapter One**

Helga shortman held a red umbrella over her dark pants and waited outside the inner city pre school. Arnold was taking their daughter inside, dressed in a yellow rain coat wearing a big smile for her daddy she beamed at all the other little children busying themselves in the warm environment with helpers and tables filled with toys and fun activities.

Watching from outside, Helga felt tears fall from her light blue eyes, tears that matched the drops of rain, hitting the pavement hard. Memories of her own lonely walks to pre school in the rain came back to her. The mud that splattered on her little pink overalls as she walked in the cold rain with no umbrella or coat. No Mommy or Daddy to hold her hand while she walked in. Just a lovely little boy in a bright yellow rain coat and golden smile to match his hair. Holding his umbrella over this little girl, cold and frightened as she was he sweetly told her that he liked her bow. His grandfather had driven him and waited as he led little Helga into preschool with him….

Helga could see her little girl, with the eyes of her mother and smile of her fathers, looking outside at her mother and waving happily. Helga waved back with a small smile letting the tears drop to the ground.

Arnold scooped her up and kissed her on the head saying "I love you sunshine girl." Before waving good bye and walking out the doors to greet his wife.

"You know why I could not come in don't you?" She looked at her husband.

Arnold placed his umbrella over his head and nodded. "Yes sweetheart I do."

Helga held his hand and together in the rain they walked toward their car.

"Thank you." Helga said.

Arnold faced her. "For what?"

Helga threw her umbrella on the floor and hugged him tightly. The rain fell against her clothes and her hair fell out of its bun and into ringlet curls.

"For Liking my bow." She whimpered her hot breath against his chest.

Arnold smiled and lowered his eyes. "You're welcome my girl."

* * *

**FLASHBACK  
**

**Late summer, two weeks before Senior year was due to begin.**

Helga Pataki, drummed her fingers along the table at one of the cafes in the International Arrivals section of the Hillwood international airport.  
Her thoughts were racing, her throat was dry and she knew she would choke on her words when Arnold Shortman, the boy she had been writing to since he left at age fourteen would walk out of customs, through the automatic doors with a suitcase and satchel bag. No doubt he would be wearing baggy clothes and his hair would be greasy from the long plane journey home from San Lorenzo.

Oh how she anticipated this moment for so very long. Helga kept reading the letter over and over with her eyes, they remained dry until she reached the last part.

_Can you believe this will be the last letter I will ever have to write you my darling? I'm coming back to hillwood for senior year and, well for you my love. My parents feel its best and they will join me once we graduate. I trust you and my grandparents are getting along. I am sorry you had to sit on the concrete steps with him and weep. I know you missed me because I missed you too, and every-time I received a letter in the post, I would make sure I was at base camp to eagerly receive it. Helga Pataki I love you, and I always will. Thank you for offering to pick me up at the airport. You must tell me about how you got your car that should be a laugh. I promise never to leave you again my love so you will need not run to San Lorenzo or anywhere else to find me, for I will be in your arms from now on, wherever we decided to go..._

_Yours forever_

_Arnold._

Helga just kept on reading and reading, making sure the words sunk in, as there departure four years ago was anything but lovely.

The blonde teen sighed when she remembered the night before he left.

_"So you are just going?" "Because your parents have another mission?" She screamed.  
Arnold scuffed his sneakers in the sand. The brushed against Helgas barefeet and she had tears in her blue eyes from the hurt she was feeling._  
_"I finally tell you after all these years I love you and always have." She spat. "What about that kiss at ten, the date at 12?" "The cuddles in bed together?"  
"Did they mean nothing to you?"_ _Tired from screaming, Helga fell to her knees and the sand stuck to her jeans._

_Arnold approached her and held back a tear. He patted her on the head and told her how much it mean for him to have his parents in his life again.  
The last four years were amazing because he got to spend them in Hill wood with her, but high school time was approaching and Arnolds parents were needed in the Jungle again, this time Arnold would NOT be left alone, despite his grandparents still being well enough to look after him. He refused. He had to be with his mother and father who loved and missed him for so long._

_Helga could not understand this loyalty, her parents never really cared about her and it was only getting worse as her dad moved from beepers to cellphones and mp3 players. Olga returned and was driving the whole family crazy even Bob. Miriam was at AA meetings so Helga yet again felt very alone and her only solace was in Arnold s arms, after sneaking into his room and looking at the stars under his large windows._

_Helga felt Arnolds hand on hers, she was bright red with anger and hurt, for she knew in her heart he had to leave but was terrified of being alone without the boy who had always been in her life in one way or another. As the night fell over the beach side. Helga stood up and brushed herself off._

_Arnold went to hug her. "I want to stay your boyfriend, Helga and write you as much as I can." he said with a downcast look._

_Helga wiped her eyes then used her sleeve to wipe her nose. "Well bucko, you can't expect me to wait for god knows how long until you come back"._

_Arnold was upset. "Helga I thought our relationship went deeper than that." Arnold walked behind her and placed a hand on her pink hoodie._

_She tore his hand away. "You are not going to war Arnold." "Criminy, what are we?" _

_"Helga." "If you wont write to me, I cannot stop you." He said._

_Helga then turned around and looked sadly at him. "What about last night?" she asked._

_Arnold bit his bottom lip. "You mean when we...?"_

_Helga rolled her eyes. "No I mean when we went to slausens at nine for ice cream." "Off course I mean when we had sex." she growled._

_"I wanted our time to be special." "Mom and Dad only told me this morning and we still have two weeks left." he explained._

_He pulled a piece of paper out of his hand, it was a letter Helga had written to him when they returned from San Lorenzo at age ten._

_It read:_

**_"Im glad you found your parents Arnold and in some way I was glad to be a part of it.  
You know the truth about my feelings for you now.  
What you choose to do with them is up to you._**

_Helga held the letter and felt herself tremble. She did not want things to end this way._

_"Arnold..." "I..." She placed the letter in her soft pink hooded sweat pocket._

_"I will see okay?" "Give me time." she said turning to walk away._

_"Whatever you say Helga." Arnold said, walking in the other direction._

_On the back of the piece of paper, was an address, it was Arnold base camp in San Lorenzo._

_"I will be able to check base every four to five days so please write me, if you can." "I will be writing you."  
"Love Arnold."_

* * *

Helga leaned backwards in her chair and folded the letter she had read until her eyes grew tired in her pocket.

Playing with the locket that had Arnold s picture inside with her sweaty palms, she waited for the voice over the intercom to announce the arrival of flight SL345 Arnold's Flight.

**Meanwhile on the plane:**

In anxious anticipation a tired and weary Arnold wriggled his legs in his seat. The flight was lowering in threw the clouds, the city was coming into view and his heart was beating even faster than ever before as it descended slowly. It would be another half an hour before the finally landed but each minute was like a knife...

Biting his nails in one hand, he skimmed the last letter Helga wrote to him.

_"Dear Arnold.  
I just cannot believe you are coming back. Oh how lonely and painful these years have been for me, I was waiting, waiting for some light to shine once again and you must keep these thoughts of mine on paper a secret or Ill tear you limb from limb, I am a Pataki after all and a Pataki plays their cards extremely close to their chests you know? that is not to say I do not long for your hands on my chest xoxoxo. How I have changed and I imagine you too. We have both gone from fourteen year old scatter brained youths into a young man and a yougn woman. This woman will only love you. She always has and I would be happy to collect you from the airport in my mothers old Volvo, oh how Bob grates me, like I said before in our many letters, he is seldom home, nor is Miriam but at least she has given up the poison which was slowly ruining her life and everyone around hers. The good thing is Olga is no longer the blue eyed girl whom everyone loves, infact she has been out of work for some time, trying to pursue her dream in holly wood and when that fell through well lets just say a job waiting tables seemed the only solution at the moment.  
_

_Arnold the times they have changed, nothing is what it was but all that does remain is our love for each other, despite our ups and downs and four years of nothing but letters and imagination we will finally meet again. Promise me you wont leave again, for wherever you choose to go from senior year, I too shall go. Do not expect a beautiful sonnet from me but know this, when you step onto the Airport floor and walk through those gates, I will be there. Wearing the locket I have had since seven years old, with both of us pictured together. You will know me by my long blonde hair and well because you know me through and through Arnold and I know you, football head, my football head, yours forever._

_See you soon xoxox_

_Helga G Pataki._

* * *

Two hours later and after almost losing her mind, Helga heard that the flight had landed and she jumped off her seat and sprinted toward the arrival gate, her hands clung to the bar outside, she could smell the metal from her sweat stained hands. She wondered if he would notice her new eye brows, her slightly larger breasts and her skinny jeans, that made her figure look toned and slender._ "Why am I thinking these stupid thoughts?" "Get a hold of yourself ol girl."_ she whispered to herself.

Then as if a dream that had come to life, Arnold entered, tired, wearing baggy clothes and his hair, off blonde and long, tied behind his neck..  
He wore a green jacket, khaki pants and a smile...

He instantly recognized Helga, and noticed how she had changed. The locket and her body had grabbed his attention.

She was trying to hide it but that smile on Helgas face could not be hidden and since no one from PS 318 was watching, Helga lept over the bar and sprinted toward her love. Arnold immediately dropped his bags and embraced her in a large hug.

"Thank you for waiting for me." He panted, almost unable to speak.

"Shhh." Helga wept.

Tears dried on Arnolds jacket and despite the sweaty dirty appearance, Helga inhaled his scent which she had came to love and in that instant all of the memories of their relationship came flooding back.

"Never leave again." She choked...

* * *

_TBC_

**(OMG I was holding back tears when I wrote this first chapter.)**

**Is this good, its it worth continuing, let me tell you there is much more emotion and effort in this fic.**

**I will be away a week but I do hope you guys read and review, I have already written it down on paper and have the pages to add. Its a lovely fic and how I would love the Patakis to be.**

**BTW Craig Bartlett replied to my post on his timeline. He is such a friend to his fans.**

**God bless everyone**

**Julz xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

What to expect when You're Arnold and Helga Shortman

The story begins with Helga waiting anxiously outside the Doors of Hilll wood preschool while her husband takes their child inside, with tears in her eyes, her memories go backward to senior year when Arnold returned and everything went from there... Taking off where The unaired Pataki's would end. A story filled with laughter, tears and pregnancy oh and original cast. Rated M

Set after the Patakis, Helga meets Arnold at the aiport when he wrote her telling her he was coming home for senior year. Aftrer years of exchanging letters he is finally coming home and Helga is anxiously waiting in chapter one of this anticipated story that has been on my mind for some time now.

Pregnancy is **NOT fun I** can tell you that right now. So Helga particular pregnancy will be based on my own experiences which are a bit biased as a lot of women have wonderful pregnancies and can work and run and pick daises all day happily. Yeah well I wasn't one of them. I also have a lot of knowledge on the subject too so it won't be a pregnancy fic that is all over the place and out of character, to sound pretentious as I love a good pregnancy fanfic but its hard to read them when someone has not either experienced pregnancy or known someone who has. I am also studying midwifery which for those who do not know is the study of babies, birth and the biology of a woman's ability to conceive and give birth.

**PS if you have a pregnancy fic in progress PM me and ill tell you anything you need to know.**

_Thanks for the reviews guys. Also this is going to be so much fun to write but I am away with my daughter for the week so i wont be able to update chapter three for a good week or so... Hope this is a good one though.  
_

**Chapter Two**

**Two weeks before Senior year.**

Helga and Arnold walked hand in hand out of the airport, past the security gates and through the underground carpark zone. The sun had gone down by now but the heat was not completely gone from the air and the masses of lights from the airport and traffic lit their path towards Helgas car, which was Miriams old volvo.

"Well my darling hop in." Helga sarcastically gestered.

Arnold shoved his suitcase and backpack in the back seat of the four door car. He then took in a deep tired breath and got into the front seat beside Helga.

"So you were telling me about this car in our letters." He said looking intently at her.

He loved her hair, placed by her shoulders. Her neatly trimmed eye brows and that lovely stripey top that held her perky breasts in place.

Helga turned on the ignition and winked at Arnold. "Well I'm the only smart one in the family you know?"

Arnold laughed. "Oh?"

Helga reversed and drove out of the airport onto the highway back toward hillwood.

"Stick shift." Arnold noticed.

Helga kept driving and smugly smiled.

"Off course." "I'm not some pansy ass princess who has to drive an Auto to school." She mocked.

"Yeah I drove jeeps in the jungle." Arnold added, "big heavy things, but they were fun."

Helga nodded and kept driving, all the while imagining her love, with no shirt on and a bandana around his head, how his body must have been drenched in rage and exhilaration cruising over the rugged terrain in nothing but those off green cargo pants.

Before started to get to excited Helga changed to subject to how she acquired the car from Miriam. After Bob upgraded his business and his car, he was going to sell the old Volvo but Miriam suggested giving it to Helga for a sixteenth birthday present. Miriam had taken to walking and using public transport as was part of her promise when she joined Alcoholics Anonymous. Helga did explain alot about her family in her letters to Arnold, that and off course her love, anger, rage, lonlieness and most of all lust for him.

"So what about Olga.?" Arnold asked as they pulled up at a set of red lights.

Helga laughed. "Oh well you know how I told you about her fiance." She rolled her eyes.

"Ah yeah the manager or agent guy." Arnold replied, raising his arms to yawn.

"Well it turns out he had an opportunity for Olga to model and work in L.A"

"As what?" Arnold asked.

"You'll love this." Helga grinned. "A go go dancer." "Yes Miss perfect Olga who was once the apple of Bobs beady little eye now has two ex fiance's, a string of debts from acting school and a dead end job."

"So she refused the dancing?" Arnold asked, half awake from the long journey.

"Well it was either that or she would be disowned by the family." Helga replied. "Attention is her addiction Arnold and she craves my Fathers approval so she declined the offer."

Arnold noticed the sadness sin Helgas voice. He could not understand how two parents who chose to have children could treat their daughters this way even if Olga was a little manipulative and phoney, deep down she wanted to be loved as did Helga, desperately by their parents. Miriam was more dedicated as mother now but Bob still scolded her every chance he got which is why they barely saw each other. As Helga grew older, the family spent even less time together if that was possible.

Helga noticed Arnold was deep in thought and realized he must have had so much on his mind and be extremely tired. She remained quiet for the next few minnutes until they pulled outside the boarding house where old Phil, was waiting with a walking stick, to greet his grandson inside.

As Arnold opened the car door. He asked about his grandparents and Abner.

"They're all good foot-I mean Arnold." Helga said with a warm smile. "I come here every Saturday to play gin rummy with Stinky, Sid and er sometimes Harold."

Arnold leaned in toward the car. "Yeah Gerald told me." "We spoke heaps over the phone."

Helga looked down and clutched the wheel tightly. She knew Gerald did not like her and the feeling was mutual.

"I told you most of what was going in our letters didn't I?" She asked with her hands on her hips..

"Well to be fair Helga, most of your letters were about well US." Arnold sighed. The summer breeze brushed past his hair.

Helga went a little shade of pink and shrugged. "So?" "Its not as though anyone else should matter anyway." "They're not important." .

She stopped talking and grabbed Arnolds arm before he went to collect this things from the back seat.

"Arnold."

He grabbed her arm back. "Yeah?"

Helga removed her seat belt and pressed her hands over the car seat to kiss him.

Their lips met and they kissed for what seemed an eternity. The memories of their time together came flooding back and all Helga wanted to do was forget the last four years where she moped around the halls of PS 318 in melancholy.

Arnold could not believe how gorgeous Helga looked. The girl he said goodbye to had changed and he grasped her soft locks of hair in his hands and felt her soft cherry flavored lips against his. He longed to touch those breasts of hers and nuzzle his face between them. He was however shattered and had a ringing in his ears from the long journey home.

He had also promised to phone his Parents before going to bed and calling Gerald the next day.

Pulling away from that kiss with his extremely suddenly sexy girlfriend. Arnold sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thank you so much for the lift." He smiled.

"Meh." Helga replied like it was nothing. "Oh before you head inside I got something for you." She said rummaging around in her handbag.

"Criminy where the hell is it?" "Oh here."

She pulled out a small black box.

Arnold asked if he could open it in the morning because he was so tired. He also did not want to hurt Helgas feelings and was aware of the look of sadness on her face.

"Ah but you could er come in if you like?" "I could sure use a goodnight kiss, after all these years." He felt a smile break across his face.

Helga was elated but tried to dim it down.

"Sure." she replied leaping out of the car.

When the entered the boarding house a cat, a dog a pigeon and a very slow pot bellied pig waddled out.

"Abner." Arnold knelt down and gave his pet pig a hug.

"He missed you." Helga said standing by the door way. _We all did _she thought. Then her thoughts went back to when she would sit on the concrete with that pig and tell him how much she missed Arnold. Grandpa knew how much Helga loved his grandson but Arnold needed to be with his parents. They would be coming back at the end of the year too so for Arnold he would have his parents and his girlfriend with him and that in turn made helga happy because despite her demeanor, she wanted Arnold to be happy and feel like he had some peace in his life, it made her feel special when he wrapped his arms around her and told her she was the one back when they were 14, so she could only imagine how great it would feel now.

"Criminy." Helga checked her watch. "Its past 1am." Helga whispered.

"Grandpa will be in bed or chatting to grandma but he wont be wandering around like he used to I imagine."

"Na, the blind old bat isn't too good on her feet these days." Helga sighed when she thought of Gertie.

Arnold felt sad he had missed that four years of his grandparents frail lives.

Helga just placed her shoulder on his and told him she would carry his backpack upstairs.

"Are you sure?" "Its pretty heavy." He warned.

"Criminy Arnold, Im not a pathetic little girl who cannot carry a small back pack up a few stairs." She sternly replied.

"Whatever you say Helga." Arnold sighed and handed her his backpack.

Helga almost fell back wards, it was heavy but she heaved it up the stairs until she reached the door to arnolds room.

Again they both hugged each other tightly. Then Arnold yawned again.

"Man I am going to be jet lagged tomorrow."

"Well dont be up to late, the gang are over for gin rummy tomorrow." Helga explained.

Arnold nodded. Then he did something brave for him but seeing as though they had not seen each other in four years he thought he would take a stab in the dark and ask anyway.

"Ah Helga."

"Yeah?" She said, half yawning, so her top lifted gently above her waist.

_"Damn she looks fine." "Why cant she see that?" _he thought.

"Ah anyway would you uh maybe want to...if you dont want to drive home and all..?" Arnold started choking on his words like he was only fourteen again.

Helga sighed and said "huzzah." "I thought you would never ask foot ball head." She pushed open the door and took Arnold by the hand.

"So you're going back to foot ball head are you?" Arnold asked, holding her soft hand as he led her to his bed.

"Only when you say or ask stupid things." She pressed her nose against his and they then kissed again.

Both of them wished they could kiss forever but Arnold was extremely tired.

Arnold curled into bed, only removing his shoes and sleeping the clothes he arrived in.

"Wow my bed is exactly the same as when I left it." "Did grandma change the sheets?" he asked.

Helga slid in beside him and removed her shoes and top because she was always heat sensitive and found it too hot to sleep with a jersey on.

"Ah I think so." She replied. Little did Arnold know that Helga often slept in his bedroom in this very bed, when she had enough of her home-life. Phil knew but he would never say anything.

Rolling onto one side and closing his eyes, Arnold yawned. "Good night Helga."

Helga rolled onto her other side so their backs were touching and whispered. "Good night Arnold."

Arnold mind was flooded with thoughts of the jungle, his parents hugs goodbye and Helga breathing next to him again, this time as a young woman...

He suddenly felt a pair of cool hands wrap around his shirt. "I love you." Helga whispered with her eyes closed.

Arnold stroked her arm and said. "I love you too gorgeous."

"Im so glad you're back." She said pressing her bare chest against his back.

Arnold was turned on by this and smiled. "Me too Helga darling, me too."

* * *

**TBC**

Okay keeping it short and sweet as the next episode is about Arnold catching up with his friends. You may notice helga is a little softer and more feminine that is because she has had time to grow and realize what she was indeed missing out on when Arnold was gone. In this story there will also be letters they wrote to each other back and forth including Arnold opening** the present in the black box when he wakes up**. It meant alot to Helga so hopefully he likes it

A/N when I had jet lag it took two weeks to get over, flying from New Zealand to london. Man i was so so so tired.

anyway gotta go please read and review, they get better the chapters. let me know if you would like a present day bit at the beginning like I did in chapter one with Arnold and Helga married and then the build up or if the way i did chapter two is how you prefer it.

Later all xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for baring with me while I was away, I will attempt to get two chapters done this week.  
I am going to try something different with Arnold. Since he is always the hero, the gallant good guy I wandered if I could darken things a bit and make it a bit more edgy? let me know what you think anyway.**

**Chapter three**

**Everybody's got a darkside**

When arnold woke up, he noticed helga was not there. The sun was shining through but it was not very bright.

He rubbed his eyes and checked his clock. "Holy cow 3pm." he sighed. He figured he must have needed it.

Before getting out of bed to have a shower and put some less smelly clothes on, Arnold observed the black box on his bed side and yawned before grasping it with his hands. The box was shiny and had a black bow on it. He raised an eyebrow and removed the lid. He gasped. There was a brand new cellphone, which for the time back then was very expensive and brand new in its original packaging with a note from Helga. _Got this from my dads shop, you'll need it to keep up with the times football head. Oh and it makes up for all the birthdays we missed xoxox Helga._

Arnold was shocked and very happy. He placed the Phone by his bedside but noticed a bunch of paper wrapped together in a piece of pink ribbon fall out.

He leant down to get them and a smile broke across his face. They were all of the letters he had written to Helga neatly pressed and folded delicately to fit. Four years worth of writing. He inhaled them, they smelt of musk and apples, which reminded him of Helga's shampoo and perfume.

She knew he would like them as much as she did, little did she know that he had kept all the letters she wrote him and had them packed away in a special compartment in his suitcase.

* * *

Stretching a few more times and placing the letters underneath his bed, he threw his red checkered shirt on over a pair of jeans and headed toward the kitchen where Stinky, Sid and Helga were playing their regular weekend game of Gin Rummy.

"Well hello there sleepyhead." Helga smirked. She leaned back in her seat and glanced his way.

He noticed her long blonde hair and the same clothes she had on last night.

"Hey." He kissed her on the head.

Helga rolled her eyes back in eleation.

"Why Helga that is the happiest I have seen you in longer than I care to remember." Stinky remarked. He was alot taller and had grown a nice goatee.

Sid got up and gave Arnold a hug. "Boy howdy." "Its been four years." "You gotta be happy to be back right?"

Arnold nodded reluctantly and sat beside Helga.

"There are good things and bad things everywhere you go." Arnold replied.

"Always the diploma." Stinky smiled.

Helga slapped her hand against her forehead. "Its diplomat."

Stinky scratched the back of his head. "Aw is it?"

"Well its good to be home." Arnold said with warm smile.

Helga felt a warm hand on her thigh and looked at Arnold with a slight smile.

"Wheres ol steely phill?" Helga asked, trying to distract herself from Arnolds advances.

"we can't start the game without him, he provides the gin." Sid replied.

Arnold raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Yeah your ol grand pappy is cool fella." Stinky replied in his deeper drawl.

"Well I don't touch the stuff." Helga said.

"Is that on accounta your mom being an ex drunk and all?" Stinky asked.

Sid shook his head and nudged his friend. "Shhh stinky."

Helga was a little defensive about the issue but brushed it off quickly.

"Yeah well she is doing good in AA so what do I care?" "Besides I get to drive now."

Sid and Stinky both nodded while Arnold took the old smells and scenery of the boarding house in.

He could hear his grandmother upstairs in her wheelchair making some loud cackling noises. Grandpa was probably trying to clean up whatever mess she had made, despite both being a lot older the couple had not lost their sense of humor or adventure. Arnold was able to breathe a sigh of releif when his beloved Grandpa Phil came hobbling in on his old walking stick.

"Ah if it isn't the weary traveler?" he said. Arnold wrapped his arms around the frail old man.

"Hey Grandpa, I missed you." he said.

Grandpa chuckled. "I bet you missed the little blonde girl too." "Oh she has been pining for you like a teenage school girl ever since you left Arnold." Grandpa sighed.

Helga blushed and winked at Grandpa, the two of them had a mutual respect for each other so she did not let his words affect her.

"Just you watch it old man." Helga replied with a glare.

"But she is a teenage girl." Stinky shrugged.

Grandpa and Helga both sighed.

"Okay lets begin, who wants a glass of gin?" Grandpa said, placing three glasses on the table.

"Ah sure why not?" Arnold shrugged.

His friends including Helga gasped. "Arnold?"

"Yeah?" "So what?" he replied.

"Well if he's having one so am I." Helga replied.

"Wilikers this should be interesting." Stinky said, observing the two non drinkers taking a swig of alcohol.

The beverage burnt Arnolds throat and he paused for a second between sips, but Helga gulped it down in one go.

"Woah." "Helga I knew you had it in you but boy howdy." Sid exclaimed.

Helga slammed the glass down and burped. Ignoring Sids comment she started shuffling cards.

"right lets begin." "You know the rules."

Feeling a rush of adrenaline from the booze of which she was not used too at all, Helga placed the cards on the table and grabbed a hold of Arnolds hand firmly from under the table. He just went with it and they started to play...

As time went on Stinky started entertaining the group with his stories.

"My pappy always told me that as long as I was good at one thing, that was all that mattered." He placed a card down.

"So when I took miss Lila back to Arkansas last summer, we made love under the stars by the pumpkins." "She did not say much but in her words she was ever so certain that was the best love making she had ever had." Stinky placed both thumbs against his chest proudly.

Arnold cringed. "Ah thanks for that Stinky."

Helga looked over at Arnold. "I figured I wouldnt write EVERYTHING that happened in our oh so exciting school life." She said under her breath.

"Well to be fair sweetie, you only wrote about you and me and love and well..."

Helga started to giggle, it was probably from the hit of gin she had to her non alcoholic system. "You mean how much I wanted to ravish you.?" she whispered.

While Helga and Arnold giggled from across the table Sid looked downcast. "I wish Lila had said that to me."

Helga then rolled her eyes. Arnold widened his. "What?" "She slept with you too?"

"Oh yeah, that miss lila was a heart breaker with smile that could melt even the coldest man."

Grandpa had no Idea what Stinky was going on about, neither did anyone else though.

"Oh was that the little red head girl that ran away with Arnie?"

Sid and Stinky nodded sadly.

"Grandpa, why didn't you tell me?" Arnold asked.

Grandpa shrugged. "I figured the little weirdo would have sent you one of those ah letters."

Arnold then looked at Helga. "Don't look at me Arnold, Like I care what Arnie and Lila did."

"Well if you must know." Sid sighed.

"Here we go." Helga cringed.

"Lila dropped out of school to live with Arnie in the country."

"Yeah well like attracts like." Helga replied, already bored with the conversation.

"Ah on accounta they both have a love for the country and a passionate zest for love making?" Stinky asked.

"Ah no." Sid interceded.

Helga laughed. "On accounta they're both as dumb as two short planks."

Arnold and Sid both chuckled.

Grandpa gave Arnold another pat on the head and told him to take care of Helga.

"Shes a nice girl this one." "Not that she'd ever show it."

Helga blushed. Then grew angry when Stinky and Sid started laughing.

"Shut up." she yelled.

* * *

When the card game was finally over and as usual Grandpa won and the kids all handed over something, be it money to buy a roast beef sandwich or a homemade roast beef sandwich, Helga decided to take another glass of gin and sculled it infront of Arnold.

"ah well we had better be going." "See you tonight with Gerald an the guys?"

"Yeah sounds good." Arnold replied.

Arnold then drew his attention to his girlfriend.

"You dont drink?" "Hmm interesting." He smirked.

Helga, feeling giddy and a little dizzy from the sensation of hot alcohol running through her veins just hiccuped and grabbed both of Arnolds hands.

"Did you like the gift?" she asked with a slur.

"Yes." "Now I have something for you." He held out his hand and led her into his bedroom.

Helga sat on the bed.

"Now close your eyes." Arnold said as he rummaged through his satchel bag.

Helga was a mix of emotions, what was this "gift" going to be?

When she opened her eyes she felt a cold rock in her hand.

"Ah its a rock." she said, not impressed.

"No its a mineral." "Fluorite."

"Ah uh." Helga sighed.

"Watch what it does."

He drew the curtains on the already cool of the day and turned on his fluorescent light by his desk.

The Fluorite glowed the most intense and beautiful purple Helga had ever scene. The color was as though someone had deliberately painted it, but this could not have been painted on. It was pure natural color and it looked amazing. Helgas eyes were transfixed, she had not seen a more deeper hue of purple and the beauty made her feel comfortable and in a sort of trance like state.

Arnold placed both arms around her neck. "I thought you would like this." "Its beautiful like you." he whispered.

Helga turned around and looked at him with watery eyes.

"You think...You think Im beautiful?"

Arnold pressed his thumbs against Helgas tears to wipe them away.

"Off course, or I wouldn't have written to you for all those years."

Helga turned the fluorescent light off and felt the glow of the orange sun set glare in through the window.

"Four years was a long time." She then stood up and gazed out the window, pulling on the curtain.

"They were right you know?" "I was moping around." "I...I missed you." "Now dont go spreading this around Arnold." she warned, giving him a semi stern look.

"There were times I sat on the porch with that pig of yours." "You know too make sure your grandpa wouldn't eat it."

Arnold laughed. "Well that was good of you."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Yeah well I'm not all bad you know."

Arnold then felt a large grin spread across his face.

He walked up behind her and lowered your voice.

"I don't think you're bad at all."

Helga felt his warm breath on her neck.

"Really?" she asked, still looking out the window.

"Really." He replied.

"You act tough and you put your guard up." "However I know you Helga G Pataki."

She turned around and stared at him. "Oh you do now?" she smirked.

"Yes." Arnold said with a deeper tone of voice.

"You were a rough round the edges rude and cruel bully." "You also loved me and you hate your parents because you think they dont love you." "You're not evil, you're not rude and you are not loveless." "You are the opposite."

Helga was taken a back.

"Woah." "Now listen Arno-"

Before she could finish Arnold had grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her up against his bedroom wall.

She gasped in slight shock and overwhelming anticipation of what this darker more fierce side of her boyfriend would do next.

With one hand on her shoulder and the other sliding up her jeans, past her thigh, Helga could feel herself start to tremble. The suspense was driving her crazy.

"Lift up your arms." Arnold ordered.

Without thinking Helga lifted her arms and Arnold removed her white tee and cupped her pink bra with his hands.

Massaging them firmly he watched Helga squirm and squeal as he unclasped the hook and nuzzled his face in between her bare breasts.

"ahh." she moaned in pleasure.

When she felt herself start to sweat that is when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Helga felt herself fall hard against Arnolds bed.

Arnold stood over her and tore of her jeans and underwear before making his way up her body with his mouth and biting her neck hard. Helga yelped as he drew a small amount of blood.

Feeling flushed and over excited, Helga looked at Arnold, her eyes were saying "take me". She had never been so turned on before in her life.

Arnold slid his shirt off and threw off his jeans and pants before pouncing on Helga and ravishing her until she could take it no longer.

Helga grabbed Arnolds man hood and rubbed it until he was unable to handle it and thrust himself into her for the second time, the first being when they were fourteen. There was nothing awkward or weird about this encounter.

The sweat, the lust the sexual tension had been broken and their bodys were intertwined in fierce movements and bodily fluids being exchanged at the end of a fast and furious love making session.

As Arnold pulled out, he noticed Helga laying back on the bed with her eyes almost out of their sockets. Her mouth was wide open and she was sighing in sweet elation.

"Oh No missy." He whispered, grabbing her by the waist. "Im not done with you yet."

Carrying her by the waist he opened his bathroom door and pushed her into the shower, beside him, he pressed his body against hers while her turned the cold water on behind them too cool off.

Helga screamed so loudly in ecstasy, that the boarders could hear what was going on.

Arnold ignored the knocks at his door, and forgot all about Gerald who had made his way into Arnolds room and was heading toward the sound of the squealing coming from the shower.

"Hey Arnold, my man are you in there?" Arnold spun around, clinging on to Helga's waist tightly.

"Yeah." "I'll be out in a sec."

Just then Gerald heard a familiar voice call out. "OH Arnold."

A smile broke across his face, "That's my boy." Gerald nodded proudly.

* * *

**Man that was fun to write, now being married I am not totally making this all up. There is something crazy fun about fierce sex but FYI shower sex aint so great.**  
**Anyway listen to me, spouting off like Im the only writer who has well er done it before.**

**Anyway let me know what you think of Dark Arnold xoxo**

**I just figured with all that pent up sexual tension, the letters between them and Arnold having been so incredible nice and decent for so long, his darker more human side had to come out sooner or later and Helga likes it rough, That is not I believe out of Character for her at all, she is not the type to be a gentle lover, she would want to give it as good as she got it.!**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Man im twisted, oh well**


	4. Chapter 4

What to expect when You're Arnold and Helga Shortman

The story begins with Helga waiting anxiously outside the Doors of Hilll wood preschool while her husband takes their child inside, with tears in her eyes, her memories go backward to senior year when Arnold returned and everything went from there... Taking off where The unaired Pataki's would end. A story filled with laughter, tears and pregnancy oh and original cast. Rated M

Set after the Patakis, Helga meets Arnold at the aiport when he wrote her telling her he was coming home for senior year. Aftrer years of exchanging letters he is finally coming home and Helga is anxiously waiting in chapter one of this anticipated story that has been on my mind for some time now.

thank you to the loyal readers, I am not writing this fic for reviews but mainly because I have entertaine this idea in my head for a long time and I wanted to write it as part of the Hey Arnold Helga X Arnold fandom before I forget it all LOL

* * *

**Chapter Four  
"Normality?"  
**

When Arnold left that evening to be with Gerald, he left Helga to get out of the shower and re dress herself. She knew she would need to get home, not that anyone really cared that much. After all she had enjoyed a very fast and furious encounter with the love of her life and was still reeling from it and taking it all in.

"Alright ol girl just inhale and exhale." She told herself, getting dressed. The night ha fallen and the moon shone in through Arnolds curtains.

Before heading home, the place she never wanted to be, Helga flicked on Arnolds fluorescent light and held the Fluorite mineral under it. The purple intoxicating it in its natural glow lit up her eyes and made her feel calm. She could stare at the rock all night but figured she had better not.

Just then her phone beeped. She flipped it open and checked who it was from, it was Arnold. _"Thanks for the new phone Helga." "Lol I noticed you put your number at the top of the list." "Well you are at the top of my list, dont forget it ok?' "Love ya." "Arnold." _

"ahhh" Helga moaned happily. She then slid underneath Arnold s covers and felt her eyelids droop, she was extremely tired from the mixture of alcohol, sex and intense emotions, she did not even notice she had gone to sleep...

Heading toward the movies in Geralds car, Arnold got talking about their old friends.

"So Harold left when he hit 18?" Arnold asked, observing the old city neighborhood, lit up for the night as they drove on.

Gerald nodded and switched the music on his CD to some of Arnolds favorite jazz.

"Well he was only a sophmore but I figured, I wouldn't wanna be held back with a bunch of 15 yr olds at his age so he left and is working for mr green."

Arnold agreed and the conversation turned toward Lila and Arnie then to Patti who was dating Harold and had stayed on to graduate.

"She left last year with honors and all." Gerald explained.

"Thats impressive." Arnold said.

"I thought Helga would have told you some of this stuff?" Gerad raised an eye brow.

Arnold shook his head. "No, Helga and me didn't discuss that sort of thing in our letters."

Gerald nodded and gave his best friend a sly wink. "Oh I know what you two were writing about."

Arnold sighed and rolled his eyes. "It wasn't like that Gerald."

"Oh really?" "Then what was all that noise in the shower?" "It wasn't the sound of a girl in pain thats for sure."

Arnold blushed and slicked back his blonde hair. "Ah yeah about that." he coughed.

Gerald pulled up outside the cinema and nudged his friend with his elbow, "Na Im proud of you man."

They then did their thumb shake. "You sounded like you were giving it to her good." Gerald laughed.

"Who gave it to who good?" Sid asked, walking up behind them.

"Nothing." Arnold replied, he pulled on his hoodie. "Can we go inside?"

"Ah Sid, we were talking about Mr lover lover over here." Gerald looked in Arnolds direction and his poor blonde friend blushed and walked into the theater.

"Ah so you made Helga SCREAM" Sid wailed. Then Harold and Stinky approached, hearing the tail end of the conversation.

"Helga screamed?" Harold said with a quizzical look.

Gerald then explained it all yet again...

Harold and Stinky ran up behind Arnold and both went to give him a well earned high five.

"Wow man I never thought Helga Pataki would like it rough." Harold said grinning.

"Oh I knew that girl was crazy." Gerald replied, picking up the tickets to the action movie they were going to see.

"Yeah but I always pictured her as the dominatrix of the couple." Sid mocked.

Arnold started to get angry about his friends laughing and going on about their sex life.

"Yeah well shut up all of you." "I had sex with Helga, I'm gonna keep having sex with Helga." "Got it?"

His friends all held their hands up. "Woah okay."

"Remind me never to get on his bad side." Sid whispered.

"Yeah." Stinky added. "He may just throw me against a wall." He joked.

Arnold pretended not to hear his friends and headed in to the cinema. When it was dark he whispered to Gerald, not to tell Helga about what they had said.

"Na man its cool." "Its guy talk." Gerald said back, slurping on his drink.

"I'm sure phoebe and Helga would talk about us as well." Gerald shrugged.

Arnold bit his lip nervously but then came to the conclusion that if Helga were honest she would only have good things to say, besides she kept her private life private so Arnold doubted she would be telling the entire school about it.

* * *

When Arnold returned home, he saw Helga was still asleep in his bed. This made him smile. She must have missed him more than he thought.

"Is that you shortman?" Grandpa bellowed.

"Shhh" Arnold hissed.

Grandpa hobbled up the stairs and peered into his room.

"Aww isn't that cute?" "She's asleep in your bed again." Grandpa cooed.

"What do you mean again?" Arnold asked.

Grandpa looked around the room sheepishly. "uh well you see Arnold."

"What Grandpa?" he pressed him for an answer.

"Alright already sheesh." Grandpa sighed. "You see your girlfriend didn't exactly like being at home and all so she would quite often sleep in here at night." "No one knew she was gone anyway and you weren't using the bed, I guess she missed you that's all." Grandpa said.

Arnold was silent for a moment. He suddenly felt a few pangs of guilt. Helga was left all alone in a house filled with people who did not care about her and a school where she pretended to be a fierce bully and maintain the facade that she was an unlikable rough n tumble tomboy with no one but Phoebe Heyderhal as a friend.

Arnold then stretched out his arms and yawned. "Well I'd better get to sleep." "Its been a busy two days."

"Oh okay well good night Arnold." "Let me know when you graduate." "Hee hee."

Arnold rose an eye brow. "Grandpa?" "What are you..." before he could finish Grandpa was hobbling out of the room singing to himself. "Embrace me, you irreplaceable you." "Wait a sec thats not how it goes, oooh." "Embrace me you, uh embraceable you."

Arnold shook his head and laughed before closing the door to his room. He noticed the fluorescent light was still on and the room was a glow of purple and violet mixed together.

Taking of his hoodie, revealing a sleeveless white shirt and pair of boxers, Arnold hopped into bed beside his girlfriend who again had fallen asleep with her clothes on.

Helga started to stir when she felt a warm pair of hands around her waist.

"Shh, its only me, go back to sleep." Arnold whispered.

Helga smiled and then rubbed her neck. "Ah criminy, thats gonna leave a mark." She winced.

"Oh that." "Well you can bite me if you want later..." Arnold whispered. "I'll make it up to you."

Helga felt weak at the knees and started to tremble. Would that devilish dark lover come out again to play?

"Arnold." she whispered.

"Yeah." He replied, clutching her tight.

"Do you wanna have a shower?"

A grin spread across his face.

"Yeah." He replied.

This was going to be one exciting year...

* * *

**Keeping it short and sweet. Next chapter will be about going back to school and the prom etc Then theres all the other good stuff...and the pregnancy ah the pregnancy lol**

**Let me know how long you would like this story. I was thinking to get it all out would take around 20 chapters but less is fine if its too much to read or gets boring for you guys, Ill try my best to keep it entertaining. I am busy through the day with my daughter but ill try try try **

**Later football heads xoxoxoxo **


	5. Chapter 5

What to expect when You're Arnold and Helga Shortman

The story begins with Helga waiting anxiously outside the Doors of Hilll wood preschool while her husband takes their child inside, with tears in her eyes, her memories go backward to senior year when Arnold returned and everything went from there... Taking off where The unaired Pataki's would end. A story filled with laughter, tears and pregnancy oh and original cast. Rated M

Set after the Patakis, Helga meets Arnold at the aiport when he wrote her telling her he was coming home for senior year. Aftrer years of exchanging letters he is finally coming home and Helga is anxiously waiting in chapter one of this anticipated story that has been on my mind for some time now.

Thanks Conor for your continued support. i honestly thought this fic would have more interest than the other one I wrote but it turns out its just fading into the background a bit. I will try to write as many chapters as possible but I cannot promise anything. I hope this one is good, its a really powerful part of the story.

* * *

**Chapter Five  
Anger/Needs/Comfort  
**

The time had arrived for Senior year to begin. The summer was gone, although it remained in the warm breeze and light dusk of the morning.  
Arnold took a few deep breath's and prepared himself for school. He went into the kitchen and said his goodbye to grandpa for the day and went upstairs to see his rather senile grandmother who just said "Battle stations." loudly and then gave him a small wink to let him know she was somewhat coherent.

Arnold made sure he looked good and sprayed some deodorant on and put his hair in a pony tail, wearing a baggy pair of jeans and white t shirt he was ready to go.

When he got downstairs Helga was waiting at the door, chewing her phone. She looked up. "Criminy about time." She sighed, grabbing him by the waist.

"Well hello to you too." He smiled. The two shared a brief kiss and headed to school in Helga's car.

Helga tried to focus on the road but she found it hard to keep her eyes from straying toward Arnold. He looked handsome alright, the jungle air had done him good and his skin was a shade darker now. His eyes were still a beautiful deep green and his t shirt clung to his toned body nicely.

Keeping her thoughts of the sexual experience they shared over the weekend to herself, Helga did not reveal anything to Phoebe like she told her in the past. "I keep my private life private." "Yeah we had sex but Im not going into detail got it?"

Phoebe respected her and was not one for idle gossip anyway. She liked to keep quiet too, little did she and helga both know that Gerald was not one for keeping their sex lives quiet and Helga and her best friend were soon to find that out...

Arnold placed his hand on Helgas leg as they drove through the streets and headed into PS 318.

He felt the denim of her skinny jeans on his hands. Her necklace dangled down past her chest, covered by a pink and white t shirt and she wore a pink scarf to cover the love bite her beau had given her. Her hair was past her shoulders and fell back effortlessly when she got out of the car.

Arnold wanted nothing more than to take her there and then but he needed to restrain himself until afterschool or during a free study period at least.

Helga got out her timetable and helped Arnold with his.

"So you have english, art, and er...football is it?" "Yeah then a free study period." She explained.

"Whens your study period?" he asked.

Helga shrugged. "Whenever I want." "Im almost eighteen." "I only come for the subjects I like anyway." she said casually.

"So you think we could uh you know?" Arnold started to whisper in her ear by the car, which in turn made her giggle and blush.

"Not here." She gasped. "Yeah, during your "free study period" we will."

As they entered the school they noticed Rhonda Llyod and her followers. There was Nadine, whose hair had grown long and her dresses shorter. She was still a close friend of Rhondas even though they had their differences in studies. Rhonda loved fashion an design where Nadine enjoyed zoology and the study of insects and preserving the rainforests she also hated Rhonda's mink coats and threatened to burn them if she did not buy fake ones. So they fought alot but remained friends. With Lila gone, there were mainly a lot of males who hung around the two most popular girls in senior year. Peapod kid, park and iggy all hung around them like flies while others tagged along whenever Rhonda stepped into class or strutted down the corridor. Her hair was wavy, her make up was perfect and she had the best set of breasts in the school according to the football team anyway. Curly or "Meatball sub" as he was known, was still heavily infatuated with her and would often walk a few meters behind her and her group saying _"She will be mine one day, oh yes she will be mine."_

Naturally Arnold was not at all surprised by the actions of his fellow peers at the high school and now that they were seniors and quite a few had left, he thought it would be an easy kind of year. He was wrong.

Helga led Arnold by the hand to his locker and was helping him with his books when Gerald and Phoebe walked up to them, Rhonda was close behind and Sid and Stinky hovered.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes at Gerald. "What have you been saying?" she asked.

Gerald shrugged innocently. "nothin babe." "I dunno maybe everyone is just curious about Arnolds time in San lorenzo..."

Phoebe was still not convinced thats all it was and her answer was given in spades when Sid and Stinky started making sexual movements in front of Rhonda and the other peers who started hooting and laughing. "Wohoo its Mr Lover lover" They chanted mockingly.

Helga grew furious with the laughing and went to punch one of these idiotic peers in the face but she did not know who to hit first.

Arnold held her back. She threw him a look of anger and slight hurt.

"What did you tell them?" she yelled. Her face was bright red.

Arnold attempted to apologize many times but she stormed off and yelled at the top of her lungs. "I hate you Arnold shortman." "You betrayed me."

She then pointed at Gerald and scowled. "You asshole, i bet you put him up to it?"

Phoebe then slapped Gerald across the face and went to follow Helga who was storming off to class.

"Oww man." Gerald rubbed his cheek. Stinky slapped Arnold on the back. "Wilikers Arnold that sure was funny."

"Boy howdy Gerald, you're in the dog house." he laughed. Then Rhonda and Nadine started to laugh between themselves.

"Shut up all of you." Arnold yelled, running off out of the school. Study period would be early today.

"Wait up man." Gerald called out to Arnold but he just looked at him the way Helga did.

"I cannot believe you Gerald." Arnold spat.

Gerald adjusted his basketball shirt uneasily. "Hey man it was Sid and Stinky who..." "NO" Arnold interrupted. "It was YOU who told them."

"Yeah well its guy talk." Gerald tried to explain but Arnold was already half way down the street walking back toward the boarding house in anger.

"Well you're not the one who got slapped round the face man." Gerald called out, holding his cheek.

At school Helga could not focus, this was meant to be her and Arnolds year. She had planned to go to Homecoming with him and even the senior prom. She felt so hurt and betrayed, like a piece of meat in a bunch of idiotic drunk guys sandwich. She knew exactly what Gerald was like which is why she could not for the life of her understand what he saw in him as a friend and that passionate rough sex was between her and Arnold only. Her mind was a mess and her phone kept buzzing.

She excused herself from class and leaned against the bathroom door in the halls and sighed.

_Helga, my darling I am so sorry  
This was meant to be our year  
I blew it, I know I did but you have to understand...It never meant to come out_

_Gerald heard us in the shower thats all. _

"Thats all?" Helga growled to herself.

"Oh Arnold, what am I to do?" she wailed.  
"I love you but I also hate you." "How can I trust you now?"

A familiar voice started wheezing behind her. Her stalker and admirer for years and years.

She went to sock brainy but refrained and looked at him.

"You guys are all the same." "Now amscray before I break your nose again." She threw a fist in the air and Brainy toddled off wheezing.

On her way outside, away from class she could hear Sid, Stinky and Rhonda with Nadine having a good old gossip about Helga and Arnold.

"Wow I never thought Gerald would be the one in trouble." "On accounta it was kinda us who escalated the situation." Stinky said with a laugh.

"Yeah Gerald started it, Arnold said nothing." Sid shrugged.

Rhonda and Nadine just held their hands over the mouths and giggled.

"Oh well its looks as though the damage has been done." Rhonda sighed. "Poor Arnold, it wasnt even him who let the cat out of the bag."

"Yeah." Nadine added. "He's getting the blame for something he kept quiet...well tried to anyway."

"Yeah well thats Helga for you." Rhonda spat folding her versace covered arms.

"She loves to blow her top."

Sid nudged Stinky. "I bet that's not all she likes to blow."

The gang then cracked up in hysterical laughter and helga felt her fists rising and blood boil.

She stormed over to where the group were laughing and picked sid up by his scrawny collar.

"Listen you little weasel." "If you dont shut up and stop spreading shit between me and Arnold." "You will spend the rest of senior year drinking through a straw."

Sid gulped. "Ah okay."

"OR would you like me to call Patti or better still, Ill get Wolfgang, I hear he;s out of juvie." she narrowed her eyes and pressed her nose against his massive honker.

Sid started to sweat, "no no I promise I wont say anything."

Stinky went to hide behind a trashcan and Rhonda and Nadine got bored and sauntered off.

"Yeah keep walking bitches." she yelled.

Helga felt pangs of guilt inside. Arnold didn't divulge his sexual exploits but she was foolish to listen to the mocking voices of others..

She realized she needed to apologize.

Once Helga headed home, she ran upstairs and tried to call Arnold. There was no answer.

She sent him a text. apologizing and she told him she realized it wasn't his fault

"Criminy Arnold, are you gonna hold a grudge now?" she groaned, texting him again.

Helga decided to sleep on it.

The next day she tried calling and texting again but no one replied.

Helga felt tears in her eyes. "Oh my Arnold, I blew it." she cried into her pillow.

Then there was a knock at her bedroom door. "Ah helga honey, its mom uh Gerald and his little girlfriend are here."

Helga sighed. "Gerald?" "with Phoebe?" she then ran down the stairs.

When she saw Gerald he was looking at the pavement and Phoebe was holding his hand.

"Why are you holding HIS hand Pheebs?" "Criminy." she yelled.

"Just listen Helga." Phoebe said.

Gerlad looked up at Helga with a small tear in his eye.

"Arnolds uh Grandpa, Phil, he passed away yesterday afternoon."...

Helgas eyes widened bigger than ever before. She said nothing, she just grabbed her hoddie and sprinted toward the boarding house.

Knocking on the door several times. she waited in sweaty anticipation for Arnold to answer the door.

To her surprise it was Stella who answered and she was a mess.

"Stella?" "You're home already?" Helga asked.

Stella wiped her eyes and forced a smile. "Hey Helga." "Yes we got the soonest flight we could last night."

"Uh where is Arnold?" She asked reluctantly.

Stella pointed upstairs. "He is with Miles."

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Sure." Stella whimpered.

Helga placed her hand on Stellas and told her how sorry she was.

Walking up the stairs she took in a few deep breaths and knocked on the door.

"Arnold." she said. "Arnold."

Miles opened the door.

"Hey Helga." he said with a somber tone.

"Miles I'm so sorry." She said with small tears in her eyes.

Miles led her in and shut the door.

She saw Arnold, his feet were laying over his pillow and his head was buried into his cotton sheets while his arm dangled over the side of the bed.

Miles whispered into Helgas ear. "Could you sit with him awhile?" "I need to uh need to see Stella." He was blinking back tears as he spoke.

Helga nodded and watched Miles sadly leave.

Helga sat on the bed where Arnolds feet were placed.

"Arnold, Im so...so...sorry." She picked his feet up and kissed his toes.

There he was, the young man who always helped others, who was always needed for something or someone

when was his time? When did he get to ache and call out for help? When did he get to cry?

"Helga" He blubbered.

Helga moved closer toward him. "Yeah?"

"I need you." He said, looking at her with vulnerability.

Helga smiled a crooked smile and felt tears fall down her face.

"Im here." She placed herself beside him and held his head in her hand.

_Close your eyes, and Ill hold you near  
Its alright, if you're feeling scared  
its just the sound of your aching heart  
You've hurt for so long inside the dark..._

_"Yes I'll stay with you, Ill stay with you"  
"I wont leave you alone." "Yes Ill stay with you, yes I want to make your pain my own  
"And if you need me all night or until we grow old."_

_"No you dont have to ask me to, I wanna take good care of you  
Yes I'm gonna stay with you..."_

* * *

_True love is a mix of give and take  
So many times it was my heart to ache  
Now its your turn to cry in my arms  
I wont let go, Ill keep you from harm.  
_

_Stay with me and cuddle up tight  
I wont let you go, I'll hold you all night  
Dont ask just look my wayJust one tear will make me stay_

Because I love you and you have loved me  
Its my turn to be all you have been to me

* * *

**_TBC_**

**_The poem at the bottom is mine yay i feel proud but the song above is called "Stay with you" by Beth hart._**

**_Let me know please someone let me know what you think?_**


	6. Chapter 6

What to expect when You're Arnold and Helga Shortman

The story begins with Helga waiting anxiously outside the Doors of Hilll wood preschool while her husband takes their child inside, with tears in her eyes, her memories go backward to senior year when Arnold returned and everything went from there... Taking off where The unaired Pataki's would end. A story filled with laughter, tears and pregnancy oh and original cast. Rated M

Set after the Patakis, Helga meets Arnold at the aiport when he wrote her telling her he was coming home for senior year. Aftrer years of exchanging letters he is finally coming home and Helga is anxiously waiting in chapter one of this anticipated story that has been on my mind for some time now.

Thanks Conor for your continued support and Mortay and the rest of you. I cannot promise updates everyday but probably two chapters up over the weekend then another one next week some time. So probably three in the next few days. The funeral wont be too dark but will release a darker side of Arnold as I enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter Six  
Goodbye/Come away with me  
**

The Funeral was held at Hillwood Cemetery. This was no time for the group of Arnolds friends or his girlfriend to reminisce about the time they tried to out scare Helga by dressing up as a ghost bride. Today was Arnold and Gerties day, however Gertie was battling dementia and was partly unaware of what was really taking place as sat in her wheelchair under the autumn sunlight. The two trees had turned to red and yellow. Arnold observed the trees and while the Coffin was lowered and the speech was said, Arnold tuned out and focused on those leaves falling to the cold grass covered in dew. One day and soon they would wither to brown and die, crushed along the pavements and side walks to be swept away by sweepers.

"The lord is my Shepard, I shall not want." The vicar began. "He maketh me lay down in green pastures."

Arnold felt Helgas hand clutch his. In no words at all she was able to use her body language through that grasp to say "I understand."

Phil Shortman was one of the craziest, upbeat, kind and sweet old man you would ever meet and he loved Arnold dearly and his wife, despite the nights he sat by her side reading her old letters she wrote to him while he was at war, not knowing about his little indiscretion with the french girl (from the veterans day episode)

Poor Gertie was unaware what was going on. "Twas a cold day, bathed in moonlight." She yelled, in between the scattering of the dust over the coffin.

Miles held his mothers wheelchair and held back tears. "Shhh Mom."

Stella held Arnolds shoulders as he placed a picture of Him with his grandpa, gradma and Abner in the coffin.  
Helga picked a rose, and tossed it in beside the picture.

Stella looked at her and smiled. "Arnold, we are all here for you." She said with a kiss on her sons cheek.

Arnold felt happy at the knowledge of his parents being back, however so many years were spent with grandparents during his childhood, those memories would never fade. Then again the girl in the black dress and coat, locket hanging by her neck was another person in and out of his life since he was three years old.

He felt her soft hand caress his hair while he looked at the final amount of dirt being placed over the plot. A cross with the name "Steely phill" would be placed within a couple of weeks.

Naturally Arnold had two weeks bereavement leave from school, after being at school merely one day, he was to find his dear old grand father asleep and unresponsive that dark afternoon.

Sid and Stinky approached Arnold as they got off their seats. "I am so sorry." Sid said with a pat on Arnolds shoulder.

"Me too young Arnold." "Your grand pappy was one heck of a man." Stinky added.

Lila had traveled from out country with Arnie, both dressed in black, Lila wore a black straw hat and Arnie as usual remained a man of few words.

He handed Arnold a letter as him and Helga walked back to the car. "Im sorry you could not afford a hearse." The card read. Arnold furrowed a brow and squinted.

"uh...thanks I guess." he said.

Lila wrapped her arms around Arnold. She smelt like pine and hay.

"Oh Arnold I am ever so sorry for this." "If you..." She then looked at Helga who was narrowing her eyes at the red head.

"If you and HELGA ever need time away you are more than welcome to visit." she said with a smile.

Helga bit her bottom lip. "Gee thanks but I think we might need to stay put for awhile." She tried her best not to sound sarcastic or rude as she knew what Arnold was going through and she did love him so much she would not want to start any bother on today of all days.

Back at the Boarding house.

A few of Arnold s peers gathered, all dressed in black, different styles of hairdo's and dresses and pant suits.

Arnold slid his black jacket off and adjusted his navy tie before heading downstairs.

Helga sat on his bed, she did not know what to say. Today would have been the most horrid day for him and she knew her parents were bad but this was incomparable to her problems.

The afternoon shone through the windows of Arnolds room while Helga pulled the fluorite out of her bag and placed it in his hand.

"Thank you for being so kind to me Arnold." She said quietly. This was no time for jokes or hard remarks. Helga could be compassionate and caring which admitting many people did not see.

Arnold held the rock in his hands.

"Maybe tonight we coudl watch it under the fluorescent light together." Helga suggested. "It took my mind off everything." "Thanks to you."

Arnold nodded and placed the mineral under his light which was switched off for now.

"We had better get downstairs." he said.

Helga removed her coat and brushed her long blonde hair. "Yeah gimme a minute."

Arnold walked over to her and held his hand out. She took it and together they walked down the stairs to face the music.

Arnold had not spoke much this past week and the next week was free too for him to get over the funeral as best he could, not that one ever does mind you.

When they got downstairs the living room was filled with the boarders who remained, Suzie, Oskar and Mr Hyun, the others had left.

Miles and Stella had placed photos of Phillip and Gertrude around the room. Pictures from when they were kids and Gertie used to bully him, right through to their wedding day which was in a gold frame in the middle of the room.

Gertie sat in the center of the room by the table of food and said nothing.

Harold sat on the couch next to Rhonda and Nadine.

"Is their any food?" Harold rubbed his gut. "Im so hungry."

Rhonda rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "You are always hungry Harold."

"Yeah well in my religion we have this thing where you eat for seven days straight and do not leave the house." "Its great, people bring round food all week." (Shivah it is known as)

Peapod kid just shook his head. "Tsk tsk Harold, your attitude is very very very callous."

Nadine stood up and walked to the other side of the room with her boyfriend, she had a few tears in her eyes.

"What did I say?" Harold shrugged. Rhonda sighed, "Harold you idiot." She removed herself from the couch and took off her black fluffy coat revealing a silk dress that flared at the bottom over a pair of black tights. As usual she looked stunning with cherry red lipstick and emerald earrings.

Rhonda approached Arnold who was sitting with his closet friends, Phoebe and Gerald all dressed in black and patting arnold on the back with sympathetic apologies.

Placing a hand on Arnolds shoulder she softly spoke. "Arnold I am sorry." "This must be awful for you."

Helga and Phoebe looked a little perplexed.

"Thanks Rhonda." Arnold replied, forcing a smile at her.

"Also, isnt it great you have your parents now?" "I mean people do get old and they do die." "It happens to everyone."

She then kissed him on the cheek and walked away with a confident strut.

"Can you believe that?" Gerald rose his hand in confusion.

"Pfft thats princess rhonda for you." Helga folded her arms.

Phoebe shook her head and placed a hand on Arnolds knee. "I think she honestly meant well." "In her Rhonda sort of way."

This made Arnold smile. He knew behind the glasses in Phoebes deep brown eyes she meant well and looked for the best in people.

"Yeah." Arnold nodded. "She meant it."

* * *

When most of Arnolds friends had left, only Gerald and Pheobe remained as the evening turned a darker blue.  
Mr green stopped in with some fresh lamb cutlets and pork chops for them.

"On the house." He said with a warm grin.

Abner, who was sitting on Arnold to comfort him, glared at the red headed man when he handed Miles the pork.

Arnold stroked his older more overweight pot bellied pig.

"Its alright Abner." he said with a small kiss on his head.

Miles led Gertie into the kitchen and Stella stayed downstairs to clean up.

"Mom, Phoebe, Gerald." Arnold said, standing up off his seat.

"Is it okay if Helga and me go for a walk somewhere you know?" "I need to clear my head."

Phoebe and Gerald nodded and offered to help Stella clean up.

"Yeah you two go." "Text us when you're on your way home sweet heart." Stella said before wrapping her arms around arnold and kissing him on the head.

Arnold had to admit, even as a teenager entering adulthood that the kiss from his mother could warm any coldness he felt temporarily.

"See ya mom." he waved.

"See you Pheebs" Helga waved, following Arnold to the door. She glanced at Gerald and smirked. "Later tall hair boy."

Gerald shot Helga a look but then smiled.

Arnold put his coat on and then did his thumb shake with Gerlad before walking outside with his girlfriend into the new Autumn air.

Everything along the concrete smelt fresh. The breeze was fierce and Arnold's hair tossed in the wind. Helgas hair was a mess of locks flicking back in forth as the cool wind grew more intense.

* * *

**Come away with me**

Holding each others hands with Helgas hand bag on her shoulder, the two of them walked silently toward the park.

The stopped at the bridge and helga removed her black heels as her feet were aching.

Arnold looked into her blue eyes.

"Say Helga." "I really do not feel like going home tonight." He clasped both her hands which were cold from the autumn air.

"Okay well I would suggest my place but..." She then cringed.

Arnold shook his head. "No" "I have an idea." he led Helga by her hands, still wearing their black outfits and went back to the boarding house where Helgas volvo was.

"Do you have any gas in the car?" he asked, with an impatient look in his eye.

Helga fumbled through her bag for her keys. "Uh yeah why?" she asked tilting her head.

Arnold took told her to keep her jacket on and get in the car.

"I have some money if you need it." Arnold said as they opened the car doors.

Helga got in and turned on the ignition. "Uh no its fine Arnold."

"Good, because I want to go for a long drive." "You dont mind cutting class for a couple of days?"

Helga felt her heart race and her eyes started to flutter.

"Why Arnold?" "What do you have planned?"

Arnold just pressed his hands together and told her to DRIVE.

He then winked at her and told her she would not regret it.

As they drove out of hillwood, helga kept breathing heavily. She had no idea what she was doing or where they were going but during his horrible time of mourning she figured she would go anywhere with him, hell she would have anyway but this was a perfect excuse.

The lights from the city grew smaller as the couple drove out of Hillwood and onto the motorway.

"We may need to pull over and stay at a Motel for the night." Arnold said from nowhere.

Helga felt confused but decided to go with it. She liked this spontaneous side of Arnold.

"Sure but uh Criminy." she replied with widened eyes.

"This is so..."

"So what?" Arnold asked, clutching her free hand.

"Spontaneous?"

Helga nodded and glanced his way quickly.

"Yes very much so." she replied.

"Well I figured life is short, you only live once Helga." "lets not waste the time we already have done."

Helga concurred and kept driving.

When the pulled over on the way south out of Hillwood she stopped at a red light past the motor way and looked his way.

"I must say this side of you is very..." she then bit her lip and held back her urge to ravish him.

Helga started pulling her long hair in sexual frustration. _"This is so wrong."_ She thought, _"wanting to make love to him while he is so damn upset, Helga ol girl whats wrong with you?"_

Her thoughts continued as Arnold refused to answer, he just nodded his head and gave her another smile.

While Helga drove her thoughts danced back to the letters she wrote while he was away. The days she cried on her own in her room where no one could see because she missed him so much. The times she filled her journals with poems for him that he still had not seen and the days she counted once he sent that letter to change everything when he announced his return to hill wood for senior year.

Arnold was staring intently at a picture of him as a toddler with Phil and Gertie cuddling him. Gertie was as coherent as she would ever be and both of them loved their little grandson more than anything in their world.

A few little tears dripped past his eyes as the road grew long and wide, his thoughts were back to preschool, to Helga in the mud about to cry when she saw him...  
The day his grandpa took him and gerald to see the veterans day monument in Washington D.C and the funny fishing trip they took with all those cans of beans and Davy Jones singing _"Miss Suzie had a tug boat _"

About five hours into the drive. Helga started to feel her eyes droop.

When she saw a two hotels being advertised five miles ahead she asked Arnold if they could pull over for the night.

Arnold flicked himself out of his thoughts and wiped his eyes. "Yeah whichever one you want."

Helga looked down at the wheel and pretended she did not see Arnold cry. Truth is she did not know how to deal with his pain from losing Phil. She missed him too the Gin rummy games and the nights he let her sleep in Arnolds bed because she was lonely and hated her homelife.

Arnold then saw the second motel, "Motorway Inn." up ahead and suggested they stop there.

The red light was flickering "Vacancy" so they pulled up outside the reception area and rented a room.

"A room for two please." Helga placed the money on the table.

A thin guy with spindly hair and three tattoes on his right arm squashed his cigarette butt onto the ashtray by the desk and yawned.

"Ok." "You both eighteen?" he asked with a gruff voice.

"They both nodded." Helga wasnt but it did not matter.

The guy nodded. Took the money and gave them an old key with a red tag that had the number 14 printed in white on it.

"The third room on the left." "double bed, bathroom, no bath just a shower." "Ah tv is coin operated and the heaters cost a dollar an hour."

"Criminy." Helga cringed. "All class here."

"Hey dont you sass me missy." The hotel owner growled.

Arnold took Helgas hand and told the owner in a lower tone, he was tired and had just come from a funeral so if he could show a bit of respect that would be nice.

The owner scratched his crotch and said a small "Sorry." before opening up the room, which was wallpapered green and very murky inside.

"Have a pleasant night." he said before closing the door. "Oh" "By the way there is a vending machine, ah two of em in the canteen." "otherwise there is a diner twenty miles away"

Then he slammed the door.

Helga sighed. "Well that was awful."

Arnold removed his coat and turned on the heater.

"Yeah but at least we are not in Hillwood."

Helga sat on the squeaky bed and rubbed Arnolds shoulder while he sat on the floor.

"Why did you want to leave hill wood so bad?" she asked.

Arnold sighed. "I had to get away for a few days."

Helga continued to massage his shoulder blades and just listened...

He closed his eyes and took in the pressing from Helga's fingertips.

"Say Helga?" he then stood up and sat on the bed.

"I feel like I need a shower." he fled a sly grin cross his face.

Helga could not help it, she let that euphoric "ahhh" escape from her mouth.

Arnold took that as a yes and grabbed Helga, placing her over his right shoulder while she screamed with excitement.

The sexual lust in Arnold was really building up, he could feel it rising in his blood and making his heart beat and palms sweat.

Helga felt weak with desire for him. He placed her in the shower and told her to remove her black dress and tights.

Arnold tore off his shirt and pants, socks and shoes. Until they were both butt naked in the shower, Arnold turned it on hot first then it went warm.

The soft water created beads on Helgas supple breasts and dripped down Arnolds torso.

Grabbing her, he pushed her breasts against his chest and rubbed himself up and down.

"Ah ah" She moaned. "Arn..." her head went backwards as she gave in to his advances.

"Now Pataki are you going to do exactly what I say?" she whispered loudly through the water.

"YES" she growled going to suck on his neck. He yelped and then laughed.

"You got me back you naughty girl." He grinned thrusting himself into her as she grew more and more aroused.

Her hand made its way down to his member and she got him hot and ready for entry. pushing her against the wall, she wrapped her arms around him while he thrust back and forth, back and forth. She was closing her eyes in sweet pleasure because her dreams were being relived again.

If there is one thing Helga liked it was rough sex, she longed to have someone take charge and show his dark side. Yes she loved Arnold for his sweet personality but when it came to sex he knew how to deliver and all that pent up sadness and anger from what has happened throughout his young life was fully thrust into Helga.

"You like it like this don't you?" He panted.

Helga wrapped her arms firmly around him as her legs remained around his back. "YES" "YES" "YES" she repeated moaning with each thrust.

Just before she thought there was no more intense loving she could handle, Arnold pulled out and turned off the shower.

"Now you missy." "BED"

He grabbed her arm and ran into the bed with her, still hard himself and close to climax.

"Looks like we are going to have to pump it again." Helga giggled while Arnold lay on top of her knees spread by her sides.

"Looks like it Miss." he growled, sucking her breasts until her nipples became hard.

Helga was in sweet ecstasy. Her lover was giving himself and unleashing his inner most hurt onto her. Helga's psychiatrist Dr Bliss who she still saw regularly said that channeling lust guilt and anger through sex would be something new to try, provided both parties were willing and that it did not become violent. A slap and a tickle maybe but hitting, punching and abuse was out of the question.

The trust she had for Arnold was unlike what she had for anyone else. Sure she could now trust her mom and even phoebe to a certain extent. Grandpa also proved a worthy adversary but sadly he was gone and she let her pain melt in with Arnolds as he pumped and thrust on top of her repeatedly until he could not longer handle it.

"Are you close?" he managed to pant.

"Yeah gimme a sec..." "Ah ah..."

They both reached climax very close to each other, first Arnold then as he pulled out Helga felt the most intense orgasm of her life. It was more beautiful than the one she had when Arnold first came back.

They were unaware of how loud the bed was squeaking but judging by the squeaks coming from the other rooms between them both of them figured they were in the right place for the night.

For the remainder of the night, they both lay naked in bed, breathing heavily... in silence.

Helga closed her eyes and smiled.

_Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me and I will write you a song  
Come away with me and We'll kiss on a mountain top  
Come away with me and I'll never stop loving you_

And I wanna walk with you, on a cloudy day  
In feilds where the yellow grass grows knee high  
So all I ask is for you to come away with me in the night...

As morning shone over the motel, a couple of cars could be heard speeding past.

The september rain started to fall, drop by drop on the flat roof ahead. Arnold rubbed his eyes and checked his watch. 6am.  
He went back to sleep while Helga clung to his chest, her boobs gently touching his skin and murmured "I love you."

_And I wanna wake up, with the rain pouring on a tin roof  
While Im safe there in your Arms, so all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night...  
Come away...with me_

_xoxoxoox_

As the rain started to pound against the roof. The couple kept their eyes and themselves warm until it was time to leave...

* * *

AW how sweet? I actually think when I was writing this that Arnold would want to get away. Helga is softer in this chapter yes. Who is to say she would not have changed? She loves arnold, he is back and he has just lost his grandpa. Dark Arnold is not really dark, he just has a sexual side that a lot of girls crave and someone like Helga would adore that challenge, she is not into sweet cuddly lovey dovey sex, thats not helga. Anyway the next chapter is their visit to Washington DC for Helga and Arnold to visit "Steely Phills" Statue then their drive home

Then back to school and prom...

then i can get on with their adult lives and the pregnancy oh the pregnancy (they will be married by the way by then)

Please review

oh and my grandfather had dementia so I am trying to be careful with how I write it.

Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

What to expect when You're Arnold and Helga Shortman

The story begins with Helga waiting anxiously outside the Doors of Hilll wood preschool while her husband takes their child inside, with tears in her eyes, her memories go backward to senior year when Arnold returned and everything went from there... Taking off where The unaired Pataki's would end. A story filled with laughter, tears and pregnancy oh and original cast. Rated M

Set after the Patakis, Helga meets Arnold at the aiport when he wrote her telling her he was coming home for senior year. Aftrer years of exchanging letters he is finally coming home and Helga is anxiously waiting in chapter one of this anticipated story that has been on my mind for some time now.

Thanks Conor for your continued support and Mortay and the rest of you. I cannot promise updates everyday but probably two chapters up over the weekend then another one next week some time. So probably three in the next few days. The funeral wont be too dark but will release a darker side of Arnold as I enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
Sweet goodbyes  
**

Helga and Arnold listened to the rain as it felll on the roof outside. The small alarm clock/radio on Arnolds side of the bed was set for 9am and they had to vacate by 10.

Both were about to close their eyes when "Born in the USA" came blasting on. In other words the alarm had gone off and it was time to get up.  
Helga lifted both of her arms up in the air and yawned. Arnold rubbed his eyes and went to slap the clock, but Helga leant over him and switched it off.  
He stroked her back as she did so.

"So where to today you?" She asked with a tired voice.

Arnold lifted Helga onto his lap and kissed her. "Good morning to you too."

Helga giggled and played with his hair.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked, pressing her fingers into his forehead.

Arnold closed his eyes and smiled. "Well you can massage me all day or..."

Helga took her hands off Arnold and slapped him gently. "OR?" she lowered her voice.

Arnold chuckled. "Well I wanted to to Washington D.C and see my grandfathers statue."

Helga moved off the bed and just double blinked at him a couple of times. "you what?"

Arnold slid out of bed and pulled on his black shirt.

"I told you I needed to get away and I want to show you my grandfathers monument because its important that we know he is remembered."

Helga agreed with what her boyfriend said. She sighed and put her bra on.

"Well okay." "you're paying for breakfast though bucko." "Im drivin us there and back all over the state." she ranted.

Arnold wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, where the love bite had faded to a soft pink.

"Thank you."

"Oooh" she said in glee.

Arnold love the way he could make her giggle and squirm. He had missed her more than she knew, even though she might not believe it he wanted to show her but he had to focus on his grandfather and keeping his memory alive. If Helga understood that then he would know she was the girl for him. She did her best to locate his parents in the jungle and stood by him in the hot humid rain while they were both stuck in a hole covered in mud. The other kids had scarpered even Gerald. He figured she probably would go the distance with him and he really hoped she would because he understood her and he knew how much she loved him.

* * *

At the diner Helga sipped on a chocolate shake and Arnold played with his hotcakes and continued to stir the spoon in his coffee clockwise.

Helga sucked her shake loudly and noticed people were looking at them.

"Sheesh." She exclaimed. "We look like we are either in mourning or in some sort of cult in this black get up."

The words did not spark a laugh out of Arnold. The morning had hit, the rain was pouring and the memories and feelings were welling up inside of him.

The only time he felt anything like normal was when he was throwing his pent up rage, loss and hurt in to Helga when they were making passionate love or he held her in bed. Something in her wanted to make his pain go away. He needed her and she knew that. She did not want to be the one who walked away from the boy who gave so much. He had helped her so many times and Helga did not like being scooped up and taken to a pristine palace like some damsel in distress who needed a bodyguard or prince charming to save the day. She wanted someone who gave a damn about her and Arnold did, she also wanted to repay him for his kindness despite her years of ranting and bullying toward him.

When it was clear Arnold was not going to eat, Helga placed a hand on his and said nothing.

Arnold slowly put the coffee up to his lips and took a few hard gulps.

He did not let go of Helgas hand and they walked out of the Diner together. Arnold took some money out of his pocket and placed it on the table.

On the drive to Washington, the road was wet but straight. There was a lot of land sprawled out on either side of them.

For the first few hours Helga remained consumed in her thoughts of poems she had been writing in her head. "I must put them on paper." she kept thinking to heself as she sped into gear and broke behind annoying logging trucks.

Arnold rested his head against the top of the seat and closed his eyes. He forced himself to focus on something else and was able to drift off to sleep.  
The sounds of the rain and trucks and other cars became soothing to him as he rested his blonde hair on his hands.

When Helga pulled up at a set of traffic lights another two hours later, she looked at Arnold with watery eyes. He was not aware of her tears. She noticed he had a small smile across his face.

"I hope your dreams are sweet." she quietly said.

* * *

When Arnold woke up, the rain had dispersed and the car had stopped. Helga was pumping gas into the Volvo while the light of the service station was flickering. Nighttime was approaching once again. Arnold yawned and decided to check his phone.

Naturally there were four missed calls and eight texts.

Sighing he deleted the voice messages because he did not want to hear Gerald or even his parents right now but he did check his texts.

_Arnold, honey its Mom where are you?  
Please let us know where you and Helga went.  
_

_HEY MAN where the hell are ya? Phoebe and me are still at the boarding house, helping out. We stayed for the night. When are you and Pataki getting back?_

Arnold replied to both and let them know he would be home in two days after he saw his grandfathers statue in Washington D.C

Naturally Gerald was a bit surprised but Miles sent him a comporting text to be careful and remind him that they all loved him and would be waiting when he got home.

Helga opened the door and threw a couple of packets of Doritos at him and opened a bottle of Yahoo soda.

"Eat." She ordered. She then pursed her lips against the bottle of soda and gulped it down fast.

Arnold slid his arm down Helgas leg and leant over to kiss her.

She put the soda down and wiped her mouth.

"As amazing as your embraces are darling." "Im in the middle of driving here." she winked.

"Yeah I know." Arnold replied. "I am just so thankful you are doing this for me."

Helga shrugged. "Well you know, what else did I have?" "School?" "Pfft." "Im passing all my subjects anyway and its not as though Bob and Miriam care, they are too upset with OLGA and her bad choices right now." she carried on about her family issues.

"Helga stop." Arnold interceded.

"Its okay, I get it." "I know why you are here with me."

Helga blushed and turned on the ignition.

"Well I just dont go around showing it, its not who I am Arnold." "In bed with you?" "Sure, and in the shower?" "Well I think you know I am pretty open with you..."

Arnold blushed and smiled at her as she spoke.

Her long hair still smelt of pineapple and her lips were coated in vanilla lip gloss she had brought with her. He loved her smell and scent.

"Well we are not far now but if you want to wait and stay at another hotel then we can do that." Arnold said, trying to change the subject.

"That might be a good idea." Helga said, trying to suppress a yawn.

As they drove toward the nearest hotel/motel Arnold asked her if she had received any texts.

Helga shook her head. "I checked my phone at the gas station."

"Oh." Arnold said with a cringe. "Thats not..."

"Dont worry about it Arnold." "I dont want pity or people asking after me." "No doubt Geraldo text you and he's told pheebs." she said keeping her focus on the road.

"Yeah he did." Arnold replied. "My parents also text."

Helga nodded and continued to drive until they saw the sign **"Moonlight Hotel 3 miles Ahead."** posted on the side of the road

"Your parents are cool Arnold." "Its good they came back you know?" "So you have them."

Arnold laughed. "Wow you sound like Rhonda." he jeered.

Helgas eyes widened and she whispered something under her breath. _"Just wait til we get to that Hotel bucko."_ is what it sounded like.

Arnold just narrowed his eyes and clutched her thigh as she drove. "I look forward to it."

This made Helga jump and she put down the breaks and drove into the hotel carpark.

She then hit him across the head playfully. "Stop doing that when Im driving." she yelled.

Arnold dodged her swings at him. "Okay okay." "Its just so cute to watch you squirm." he said as the smallest drops of rain faded away in the navy sky above.

Again they were greeted by a charming overweight man with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth at the reception with two chairs and a broken picture on the desk.

He did not even bother asking Helga or Arnolds age. He just dropped a key in Arnolds hand with the number 14 on it AGAIN.

Helga and Arnold looked at each other. "Eerie." They both said.

The hotel owner wheezed and coughed as he led them to the room. "One double bed." "Bath tub, Tv." "Coin operated heater."  
"oh and you gotta bash the damn Tv a few times to get it working but its free so what do ya expect?" he grunted.

"Vending machine over there." He said with a heavy wheeze, pointing down past their room about ten meters.

"Check out at ten."

He then let out a giant burp and scratched his butt before trudging back on the wet ground.

"They just get more and more charming." Helga sighed.

Arnold didnt care he just grabbed helga by the arm, unlocked the door and pushed her body back until they were lying on the pale yellow bed.

The room was very dark and there was dust everywhere.

Arnold started kissing Helga and feeling up her dress. This was what he had been waiting for, his escape.

Helga went with it and pressed mouth over his neck while he felt her breasts.

Once they had removed their clothes, Arnold pushed Helgas shoulders down and told her she was not going anywhere. She squirmed in delight.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked huskily.

"Oh...you'll see Pataki."

She started to get goosebumps as Arnold rubbed his middle finger up and down her clit to excite her. "Ahhh Arnold I cannnt..."

"What?" "Cant take it?" she breathed over her, rubbing as hard as he could.

When Helga felt she could stand no more Arnold removed his fingers and started grabbing her hands and placing them on his member.

"why dont I please you?" she asked. Her womanhood was tingling from the fingering and she wanted to pleasure Arnold orally. So once he had found a condom from the oh so beautiful vending machine, he quickly placed it on and she went for it, pleasing him orally until he could take no more with his eyes closed and back arched.

"Uh Im hard, lets go." He quickly growled and unclasped helgas bra, while she flew her legs in the air and he bit of her panties and entered her swiftly.

The thrusts and sweat were even more apparent tonight than the night before. Helga felt all of his passion, his rage and his pain an she linked in her own pain of neglect from her parents, neglect emotionally not physically. This was her psychological and physical stimulation and acceptance she craved. Boy did Arnold know how to deliver.

Arnold kept his hands placed firmly on Helgas hips as her hair got more and more soaked from the sweat, as her head moved up and down to the motions.  
She kept her feet in the air and moaned in delight.

Arnold thrust harder and faster until he came...

Helga felt exhilarated and relaxed as Arnold lay on the bed, grasping Helgas boobs and spooning her.

He kissed her shoulder repeatedly and she closed her eyes.

"Thank you." He panted.

Helgas eyes widened. "Thank you Arnold." she replied. "Thank you."

Clenching her tightly, he whispered to her. "Will you bathe with me later?" "I wont be able to sleep tonight." "My mind is racing."

Helga nodded. She was exhausted and over tired but Arnold needed her so she would oblige him anything...

They lay in silence for awhile and Arnolds expression changed to one of melancholy.

"Why dont you lay down and Ill go run the bath?" Helga asked.

Arnold just nodded and forced a smile. "Great." He replied.

Helga wrapped a towel around her naked body and turned both taps on. She looked at the water running through the taps into the small ceramic tub and she froze in thought.

Arnold had lost his grandparents, the people he loved most in the world when he thought his parents were dead. The grandmother who's dementia was worsening each day and Phil, happy loving and seriously funny Phillip Shortman.

She felt some of his pain and winced when she thought of what he had been through.

_Can't sleep 'cause everything's changing  
You don't want to leave things behind  
Can't breathe cause to many things going on going wrong in your life_

Tears in your eyes  
Sweet goodbyes  
I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you've come to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home so I can hold you tight  
Guide you through the night  
I'll guide you through the night...

The water was luke warm and was not getting any hotter but the managed to both Helga and Arnold fit, sitting with their knees clenched next to each other.

"okay so this was not a good idea." Arnold sighed.

Helga shook her head. "Oye." "Well now what?"

"on the count of three one of us get out, then the other."

."1...2...3..." "CLASH" they both bumped into each other and both slipped out the bath, grasping onto each other they fell onto the floor.

They just lay there, naked and wet with bath water, starring at each other in the eye...

Helga linked her body with his, by wrapping her legs around his lower torso.

Arnold held her close and kissed her semi wet head.

"You need to wash your hair." He whispered.

"Shut up." she whispered back.

* * *

A good hour later they emerged and hopped into bed. Most of the water had dried on them. Helga slid into bed first and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight." Arnold said, stroking her messy wet hair.

"Night Arnold." Helga murmured just about to doze off.

Helga wrapped his arms around her and listened to her heart beat before being able to fall asleep...

* * *

In the morning the sun shone in through the slime green curtains, a new day with no rain was beginning.

Again the alarm clock switched itself on, this time it was "More than a Woman." By the beegees.

Helga leaned over and turned it off.

Arnold yawned. "Five more minutes" "Then we go..."

_Wake up the sun's shining bright lets go out of bed into the light_  
_ Shape up we won't forget still there's lots of love left to hold tight_

On the last leg of the journey, tired, a little worse for wear and still in the same clothes Arnold Helga made hit the road with breakfast burritos and two cups of coffee to go.

The road ahead had dried and the state was coming into view.

_Their minds both raced to the past the present and off course what would happen in both of their futures _  
_Everything I love between us will guide us through the night _  
_ All the things we lost will teach us see the pretty things in life _  
_ All the places that we've been to _  
_ The people we relate to_  
_ All the love that we give in to_

_ Blow the tears from our eyes_  
_ Sweet goodbyes_  
_ I know how you feel right now_  
_ Losing dreams you've come to care about_  
_ I know what you need right now_  
_ You need to come on home so I can hold you tight_  
_ I know how you feel right now_  
_ Losing dreams you've come to care about_  
_ I know what you need right now_  
_ You need to come on home so I can hold you tight_  
_ I'll get you through the night_

* * *

Song Sweet goodbyes by Krezip

Helgas song to Arnold

* * *

_Thank you for reading.  
_

_Next chapter will be about their visit to Washington maybe in flashbacks i am not sure and off course their time back at the boarding house and some focus on helgas family and school etc._

_Thank you for reading guys._

_Juliette_


	8. Chapter 8

What to expect when You're Arnold and Helga Shortman

The story begins with Helga waiting anxiously outside the Doors of Hilll wood preschool while her husband takes their child inside, with tears in her eyes, her memories go backward to senior year when Arnold returned and everything went from there... Taking off where The unaired Pataki's would end. A story filled with laughter, tears and pregnancy oh and original cast. Rated M

Set after the Patakis, Helga meets Arnold at the aiport when he wrote her telling her he was coming home for senior year. Aftrer years of exchanging letters he is finally coming home and Helga is anxiously waiting in chapter one of this anticipated story that has been on my mind for some time now.

* * *

Okay so I have some personal issues going on but I am able to update rather swiftly. I can maybe post two chapters a week which is good considering how damn long this fic will end up being. Thank you to the loyal followers and reviewers xoxo

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The leaves lay on the ground being stomped on by people passing by the memorial graves and monuments where Helga and Arnold had finally arrived just one hour prior.

Arnold felt the cooler breeze against his face and it send a chill through his body right down to his feet. There he stood where his grandfather had taken him on Veterans day as a nine year old boy with his bestfriend Gerald and his father Martin. The statue of "Steely phill" looked the same and the area surrounding it was as it was when they visited, the season was different but the smell of the air, the trees and the grass lingered in Arnolds memory and appeared again when he stood a just centimeters away from the stone sculpture of his grandfather, much younger looking and proud.

"Steely Phil." Arnold sighed.

"Who Single handidly won the battle of the bulge." Helga said, standing next to him reading the inscription.

Arnold nodded and held her cold hand.

Helga looked up at the concrete sky then at Arnold, whose eyes were downcast and mood as dark as his black coat.

"Well you gotta hand it to him." Helga said moving the heels of her feet back and forth into the ground.

"The only thing my dad could win is the battle of HIS bulge and that aint gonna happen anytime soon."

She then looked at Arnold, thinking her quip might have got a smile out of him at least.

Arnold just sighed. He appreciated Helgas attempt to distract him from his mournful thoughts.

Helga stood silently and just watched Arnold sigh and place a picture of him and his grandparents beside the monument, held down by a stone so it would not blow away. As he knelt down he felt tears form in his eyes.

Helga knelt beside him and put her hand on his knee. "Its going to be okay Arnold." she softly said.

Arnold wanted to nod in agreement but he just could not do it.

Biting her lip nervously, not knowing how Arnold would respond, Helga cupped Arnolds face and said "You have me."

Arnold looked directly at Helga and then threw his arms around her sobbing wholeheartedly over her shoulder.

_Cry to me, my love_  
_Cry to me and let the tears flow__Let them trickle down onto my shoulder_  
_I will hold you, I wont let you go_  
_Because I have loved you for the longest time_

Helgas poetry formed in her mind when arnold held her and wept. She would later write it down in her journal which he would one day read when they were much older with children of their own.

On the drive home, Helga and Arnold remained silent until the drove past the hotel they had stayed at, the second one on their way there.

"Do you want to stop or shall I keep going?" Helga asked. Her eyes were full of anticipation.

Arnold tilted his head to one side and smirked. "I think you know the answer to that."

Helga felt her cheeks blush and giggled the way she did whenever Arnold said something romantic in private to her.

The same man greeted them, took the cash and gave them the key.

"Your in luck." He said in a gruff voice. "Room 14 is free."

Helga rolled her eyes and unlocked the door. "Oh gee aren't we lucky?"

That did make Arnold laugh lightly.

"There's a bath and a vend-" "Yeah we know bucko, you gotta bash the tv yadi yadi yada." Helga interrupted.

The overweight man scratched his bald head and grunted before walking off.

The night came and passed very quickly. Arnold and Helga decided not to use the bath together this time.

When they awoke the next morning they were very aware of how much there clothes must stink, not to mention their hair and everything else.

"We need to stop somewhere and get some stuff, I smell and my hair is oilier than sids" Helga groaned, looking in the tiny mirror.

Arnold yawned and observed Helga standing by the mirror half dressed.

"Well you could always go out like that." He joked.

She turned around and blinked at him. "What?" "In a bra and panties?"

"I'd like it." Arnold grinned.

Helga sauntered over to him and pressed her knees on the bed until she was pushing him down with her arms.

"I bet you would football head." she lowered her face and together they kissed. The kissing was more intense with every lick and pull. Arnold felt himself passionately embrace helga and gripped her waist, biting her bottom lip.

She quivered and licked her lips, wiping away the blood with her fingers.

"One more for the road?" Arnold asked sitting upright while Helga sat on top of him and felt Arnolds arms grip her back tighter...

"You got it." she said, nuzzling her nose into his neck...

Naturally they stopped at the second motel and had a shower together and had managed to aquire some soap and deodorant at the dusty merky hotel, from the reception.

Washing each other and licking each others salty wet skin, Arnold pressed his finger tips into Helgas hips while she washed his shoulders and arms or at least tried to before being taken over with lust and pushing him against the shower cubicle. They thrust back in forth as the water ran and Helgas long hair fell way past her waist in the water as drops fell of her blonde locks. Arnold pressed his lips firmly against hers as he came inside of her and Helga felt her eyes roll back.

Her toes froze in place as she felt herself orgasm and let the soapy water wash them clean while together they breathed and panted sighs of euphoria and sweet relief.

On the way home Arnold kept his eyes on Helga while she drove. He knew they were not far away from the city limits of Hillwood.

Helga narrowed her eyes when they approached a set of lights before hitting the motoray.

"Why are you starring?" she asked.

"No reason." Arnold replied.

Helga's hair was a mess, tattered looking and uncombed falling down past her back, her skin was pale and the dress she wore was stained a tiny bit.

"Right now Helga, you have never looked more beautiful." he said leaning into the car seat smiling at her.

Helga widened her eyes and furrowed her brow. "Uh yeah right." she scoffed. "I'm a mess." "My clothes are dirty, my hair is well horrible and dont even get me started on my underwear."

Arnold shook his head and laughed. "You don't get it."

Helga drove off onto the motor way a little perplexed. "I guess not."

"What you did for me Helga these past few days, driving away with me.." "The uh sex." "You're concern for me its...beautiful." He spoke not turning his eye from her for a minute.

A large smile broke across her face. Arnold patted her leg and they drove into Hillwood happily.  
_"Oh my... Arnold thinks I am beautiful for spending all this time with him? This is amazing, I love him ah how I love him. He thinks Im beautiful huzzah." _

**TBC**

**Ok short chapter.**

**Next one will focus on Helga going home and there first day back at highschool, a much longer chapter.  
Keep reading xxo**


	9. Chapter 9

What to expect when You're Arnold and Helga Shortman

The story begins with Helga waiting anxiously outside the Doors of Hilll wood preschool while her husband takes their child inside, with tears in her eyes, her memories go backward to senior year when Arnold returned and everything went from there... Taking off where The unaired Pataki's would end. A story filled with laughter, tears and pregnancy oh and original cast. Rated M

Set after the Patakis, Helga meets Arnold at the aiport when he wrote her telling her he was coming home for senior year. Aftrer years of exchanging letters he is finally coming home and Helga is anxiously waiting in chapter one of this anticipated story that has been on my mind for some time now.

* * *

Okay so I have some personal issues going on but I am able to update rather swiftly. I can maybe post two chapters a week which is good considering how damn long this fic will end up being. Thank you to the loyal followers and reviewers xoxo

* * *

**Chapter 9  
Pataki life/High school**

* * *

When Arnold and Helga drove into Hillwood Helga felt a mixture of relief and slight sadness that their spontaneous romantic get away was over.  
She parked outside the boarding house and Arnold leaned in and gave her a kiss, she returned the kiss with passion and let her arms wander around his back and then down past his hips. He had to refrain.

"Id love to do this you know I would" He sighed, pulling away from her.

Helga frowned.

Arnold smiled and kissed her on the head. "Ill see you tomorrow?" he asked.

Helga nodded. "Sure." "Why not take the week off with you?" "I can miss some more school." she was very blase as she spoke about it.

"you sure?" Arnold raised a brow, stepping out of the car.

"Yes Arnold." Helga replied sternly. "Besides"...she then lowered her voice. "I'm looking forward to seeing your dark side, it was uh..." She started to blush and saw Arnold bite his bottom lip.

"I'll make sure you get whats coming to you tomorrow missy." He whispered before closing the door and heading back into the boarding house.

Helga cooed to herself as she watched her boyfriend walk off in his dark coat. Back into the house where the memories were rife, the smell of the rooms and grandpas scent lingered throughout...

"Take care my sweet." Helga whispered. She then turned on the ignition and drove off.

* * *

When Helga arrived home, the lights were on, evening was a glow of red and orange from the sky and she noticed her Mother was not home as she entered the house and could only hear "The Wheel" blaring and imagined her dad would be slouched on the couch watching it while he waited for Miriam to come home and cook him something.

Noone noticed when she opened the door and closed it loudly.

Helga just sighed and raced upstairs to have a wash and change her clothes.

While she was in the bath, she let the warm soapy water embrace her and closed her eyes. She kept thinking of her boyfriend and how his loss and pain and brought out a darkness in him, everyone had one but his was vicious and fierce and she like a flame, ready to be ignited by him anytime.

As the dreams of passionate love making and Arnolds narrowed eyes and husky voice remained in her thoughts she started to tingle.

She then heard a screech from downstairs.

"DAADDY" "NOOO" "YOU CAN'T"

Helga jolted in the bath and went to jump out. "Criminy." she yelped.

Wrapping a towel around her she sighed and groaned the word "Olga" as she wiped herself and put on some clothes.

She placed a pink baby t-shirt over a black skirt, dark tights and boots. She brushed her wet hair, smelling of fruit and flowers from the shampoo she used.

Thinking of heading out to see Phoebe she went downstairs but was again disrupted by Olgas over dramatic yelling to her father who just pointed outside and yelled something but Helga could not quite her what they were arguing about.

All of sudden Helga heard her older sisters cries carry into the back yard.

She decided to go into the living room and see what was going on...

"Wheres Olga?" Helga asked.

"She's in the Yurt." Bob said, while watching _the wheel _on the T.V in the lounge.

"The yurt?" Helga questioned.

"She aint coming back in the house until she stops this acting baloney and gets a job that her degree can get her." He said, not even turning around.

"Wow." Helga exclaimed. "Well what does Mom think?"

Bob sighed. "She is at work." "She wont be back til late."

Bob then turned around and narrowed his eyes, "Where were you anyway?" "With Alfred again?"

Helga sighed. "Arnold" "And after the funeral we went to Washington to see his Grandpas war memorial thing."

Bob switched the TV off and widened his eyes. "Ah...?"

Helga was expecting one of her fathers rants like he said more often to Olga these days but Helga being the youngest he was trying to show his protective side.

"Well uh you are back now, you should have text or called missy." He said with a scowl.

Helga shook her head and walked outside. "I'm going to see Olga."

"Tell her to get herself a REAL job, we paid for college for that ungrateful..." He was yelling as Helga opened the back door into the yard.

Helga peered in to the little yurt where she found Olga, in her nightgown, with her knees lifted up by her chin. She was crying hysterically.

"Oh baby sister, I have lost favor with Daddy." "He hates me." she blubbered.

Her shoulder length hair, which was dyed black matched her eyeliner running down her face.

Helga sighed and crawled in beside her.

"For Criminy's sake Olga." "Pull yourself together."

Olga looked at her and held her tight.

Helga pushed her away. "Stop it Olga." she winced.

"You need to find a job in teaching, or go back to college or do something." "You're 26 years old."

Olga wiped her eyes and her bottom lip trembled.

"I want to act baby sister." "Its my dream." "Why wont daddy see that?"

Helga sighed again. "You're not twelve years old, you can move out keep working and do all you can until you get an acting job."

She then gave her sister a cunning look. "Unless." "You are too scared?"

Olga stopped crying and looked at her sister. "What?"

"Yeah if you are too much of a coward to go out on your own or move back to LA and try again then..."

Olga took Helga's words on board. She knelt upward and crawled out of the Yurt.

Helga followed. Olga stood outside proudly and pressed her palm against her chest.

"You are so right Helga." "I will go back to L.A" "Work harder than I have ever worked before and be a STAR."

Helga slapped her forehead. "oye." she sighed.

"Oh Helga when I am a successful award winning actress I will have you to thank." She gushed, pulling her in for a hug.

Helga forced herself to receive the hug before heading upstairs while Olga, still in her nightgown, announced to Bob that she was moving and would be gone by morning.

"Well thank Criminy." Bob said. He then gave Olga a big hug. "I knew you had more ambition than that girl."

Helga felt a bit of jealousy mixed with rejection when she saw her father embrace his eldest daughter happily.

"It doesn't matter what she does, she always redeems herself." Helga mumbled trudging upstairs.

When she got upstairs, she went to get her black coat when she noticed her phone was vibrating.

She flipped it open and saw the call, it was Miriam.

"Yeah hi mom" She yawned.

"Oh Helga are you home?" she asked.

Helga sighed. "Yeah I am now." "Why?"

"Well sweet heart I was worried about you." "you did not tell us where you and your sweet boyfriend went."

"Well mom you did not bother checking up so I didn't think it was that important." Helga replied with a callous tone.

"Oh Helga dear that is not true, I asked bob to call you several times." "Did he not even send you a text?"

Helga just sighed and even though she was hurt that her father who sold and owned cellphones could not be bothered to even send his daughter a text, she just hid it behind her usual scowling which was not visible over the phone.

"You know what Bobs like." Helga bluntly replied.

"Helga...I dont know what to say." "I have been working hard at the dance studio." "Its been going so well..." "Oh please forgive me." She started to cry into the phone.

Helga knew her mother felt bad so she tried to reassure her. "Look Mom its not your fault." "Its good you're working." "And off the..."

The Patakis did not mention the alcoholic days of miriam anymore and she still attended AA meetings and even became a sponsor for a few people too.

"Well no use dwelling on the past Helga." Miriam perked up. "Anyway I am on my way home with your favorite Honey soy spare ribs and dumplings for B oh and a vegan noodle soup for Olga."

Helga just nodded her head. "Thanks mom."

She then realized that Olga was going to be packing. A smile spread across her face.

"Oh by the way Mom, Olga has some big news for you." "Bob is happy too." Her voice sounded hopeful and happy.

"Really?" "Helga, oh that is fantastic." Miriam squealed. "Ill be home soon." "I love you sweetie."

Helga whispered a small "I love you too Mom." before hanging up the phone.

Guess I might stay in after all. She grinned...

* * *

Meanwhile...

Arnold closed the front door and was greeted immediately by Abner, wobbling toward him, panting in his old age.

He knelt down and patted his back then stood up and stretched out his arms. He was tired but the trip with Helga was worth it and he was grateful to her. He knew it would be a long and lonely night with his memories tonight but he knew he had friends and his parents who cared for him. He tried to focus on other things like Helga and how she was so overlooked for so long that not even one of her family members called or text when she was away. Arnold had made friends pretty quickly with his old group but Helga took her time. She only really spoke to Phoebe and Sid she liked Patti and put up with Harold but over all she held people at such a distance it frustrated them. Her mask was constantly on, she had only lowered it to reveal the real Helga for her mother once or twice and Arnold, always for Arnold.

Gerald and Phoebe came to greet him with Mr Hyun and Suzie.

"Arnold, where you been?" "We miss you." My Hyun said with a hug.

"I was in Washington visiting my uh Phills monument." he explained while Suzie took his coat and Gerald told him to take a shower.

"You stink." "Sorry man but woah." he pinched his nose.

Phoebe slapped her boyfriends arm. "Gerald stop it." she griped.

"Na Phoebe I am a bit of a mess, I need to get upstairs and change." "Be down in fifteen okay?" He looked at his friends. Gerald gave him the thumbshake and Phoebe smiled at him.

"What do you think Him and Helga did on the way to Washington?" Phoebe asked.

Gerald sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well they obviously didn't shower or change clothes." Gerald remarked.

Phoebe giggled. "What if they...?" "You know." she blushed.

Gerlad wrapped his arms around his small girlfriend. "You are naughty." he whispered. The two of them embraced in a kiss as Gerald held her closer to him while she stood on her tip toes.

When Arnold was out of the shower, he was wiping his long blonde hair and looking for a t shirt and khaki pants to put on when he saw the mineral fluorite helga had left over in his room.

Removing his towel, he placed his clothes on then sat on the bed and turned on the fluorescent lamp as the darkness of the autumn night grew outside.

The intense hue of purple really was intoxicating and it glowed in his room like a small light, only the light was of a bright violet.

Arnold did not grapple with his thoughts of losing his grandfather nor did he focus on anything else in that moment, he was soley focused on the perfection of the natural color and purity of the mineral itself.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Yo Arnold, you ready?"

He switched off his lamp and turned his light on.

"Yeah Gerald." he called, grabbing his coat and heading out of his room.

His parents were cooking in the kitchen when Arnold stepped in.

He looked good and his hair smelt nice. He gave Miles a warm smile and Stella a big hug.

"Oh Arnold darling." Stella stroked his hair and held him close.

Arnold mumbled "Im fine Mom, I'll be okay." while he leant against her.

"Yeah well we will all make sure you are." Miles said. Even though he was Phils son, Arnold had spent the most time with him in his old age before he died. This is not to say that it did not hit Miles hard and he cried himself to sleep at night while Stella tried to comfort him as best she could.

"You must eat something." Stella said, helping Miles prepare some food in the kitchen.

"Ill try." Arnold replied.

He sat at the table and Gerald got out two bottles of Yahoo. Arnold sighed and removed the cap.

"So did you wanna go out tonight?" Gerald asked. "Get your mind off things?" He asked, sipping the soda.

"Uh no thanks but maybe in a few days before I go back to school." Arnold replied.

Phoebe sat beside Arnold and lowered her voice.

"So how are things with you and Helga?" "Was it nice being able to get away?"

Gerald looked at Phoebe and sighed.

"You know what she really means right?"

Phoebe glared at her boyfriend with an embarrassed look of shame on her face. "No Arnold I did not mean what HE thinks I mean." She said pointing to Gerald with an angry squint in her eyes.

Arnold chuckled and just nodded his head. "Yeah I know what you mean." "Uh well its uh..."

Gerald interceded. "Not for him to say right babe?" Gerlad asked.

Phoebe sighed. "Right."

"I mean how would you like it if I went around telling all my friends, especially Arnold how you and me get it on and do it on the couch, the bed, the..."

"GERALD" Phoebe yelled with bright red flushed cheeks.

Arnold was starting to laugh again. Despite the funeral being so new, the sense of Phils death had not fully hit yet and he was able to be deterred by his best friends.

Once dinner was over. Stella and Miles thanked Phoebe and Gerald for their help cleaning up as Oskar was pretty useless and both Suzie and My Hyunn had work.

"Thats cool." "Well we have school tomorrow so we will see you tomorrow night or somethin?" Gerald asked, checking his phone for other texts.

"Yeah great." Arnold replied. "Im spending the day with Helga tomorrow." he said at the door.

Phoebe paused and looked over at Arnold cautiously. "So she is missing more school?" she asked.

Gerald rolled his eyes. "Babe, its not that big a deal." "Helga is like a freaky genius anyway." "She's passing everything..'

Phoebe folded her arms. "So am I." "But you shouldnt just go skiving off unless its a study period."

By this stage the little dark haired girl was pretty fired up. Gerald pressed his hands on her shoulders and took her outside to where his car was parked.

"Id better take this lady home." he said with a sigh. "Anyway see you round." Gerald gave Arnold another thumbshake and then left.

Arnold saw the car drive off and realized he was alone in the boarding house with his thoughts again. Sure he had some of the boarders he knew from his childhood and his parents were around. He knew his grandmother would not even recognize him if he went upstairs to give her a hug and he felt deeply saddened all of a sudden. The rain started to fall outside as he looked into the night sky.

He felt a hand on his shoulder then another one on the other side.

"Its okay Arnold." Stella said softly.

"We will get through this." Miles added.

The Mother, Father and Son trio stood on the steps and looked toward the sky feeling the rain brush against them in the wind as it hit the ground.

"Yeah but not today." Arnold said lowly.

* * *

Meanwhile

Helga lay awake in bed. Dinner had been ruined for her by Olgas wonderful new adventure as she called it. Thanks to her wonderful baby sister. So in fairness to Olga she had mentioned her this time. Bobs only response to that was a gruff. "Well don't end up doing what Olga did or you'll be out on your ass kapeesh?"

Helga just remained cool with her responses and ignored most of the conversation.

Removing her clothes for the night, since she figured she was not going out anywhere in the rain at this hour, she turned on her T.V and slipped into bed.

Something she was not paying any attention to was blaring infront of her, when Miriam came into her room, she was talking on the phone.

"Oh yes." She said walking toward helga with a smile on her face.

Helga muted the Television and looked at her mother strangely.

"You know what Arnold?" "I really think I am making a difference, those kids and teens are just loving the dancing." "Im teaching them how to channel their inner rage and afflictions you know?" "oh its fantastic."

Helgas eyes widened. "Mom" She whispered, "What are you doing?" "Gimme the phone."

Miriam smiled and shook her head. "Oh your girlfriend sure is impatient" she quipped.

"Ah Okay Arnold, well take care and come round anytime, we are all here for you." "uh huh buh bye."

Miriam gently handed the phone over to her youngest daughter who glared at her.

"Mom why were you talking to him?" she sighed.

"He wanted to chat Helga." Miriam replied with her hands on her hips.

"Fine." Helga sighed, she then waved her hands for her mother to leave the room.

"Hey gorgeous." Arnold spoke into the phone.

"Hey" She replied, "Why did you call my phone?" "You could have text or called my cell." she spluttered.

"Calm down Helga." He replied.

Helga blew through her nose in a huff and for Arnolds sake tried to remain calm even though she was pissed off. He had been through enough.

She lay the portable phone against her ear and placed her head on her soft pink pillow.

"So?" "You enjoy your night?" she asked.

"I guess." Arnold replied with sadness in his voice.

"Oh." Helga replied uneasily. "Sorry."

"No its not you, I guess I just wanted to hear your voice." He said.

Helga felt a gush of happiness and smiled profusely.

"Helga are you there?" Arnold asked.

"Oh uh yeah sorry..." She replied.

Arnold then breathed into the phone heavily.

Helga knew he was depressed and this chit chat was getting them nowhere so she decided to suggest something Arnold might enjoy.

"Uh if you like I could um..." she then blushed.

"You could what?" Arnold replied, with an inquisitive tone.

"I could tell you what I am wearing." "You could tell me what you're wearing and we could go from there?"

She bit her lip hoping Arnold got the hint.

"Close the door." Arnold replied with a lower husky voice.

Helga jumped out of her bed excitedly and locked her door.

"Okay so Im wearing my pink uh light pink lingerie" she said in an excited voice.

She heard heavy breathing into the phone. Then a dark voice told her. "Take it off." "Now" it said.

Helga was tingling. She removed all of her clothes and pulled the covers up above her.

"Now you" she said seductively and deeply.

"Not yet." Arnold growled. "These are my rules, my way got it?"

Helga felt her womanhood start to clench up. She was so hot and turned on by her boyfriends darkside.

"lay on the bed and hold your breasts, cup them, massage each one and moan loudly."

Helga did exactly what Arnold said. He started panting.

"Now Im removing my pants and shirt okay?" he whispered hoarsely.

"You're hands are gripped around me and you are pleasing me." Helga felt herself as he spoke and arched her back in pleasure.

"Now you are being pinned down to the bed by me as I go down on you."

"Aggghhh" Helga held in her screams.

"I penetrate you." "Grab your shoulders and thrust back and forth, back and forth." "Im in charge."

"Yes" she panted, "Yes"

She heard Arnold panting and stopping every few seconds.

"I grab your boobs and suckle them, you keep pushing yourself in and out, in and out."

Helga was really going to town on herself now, she was sweating and her fingers were doing all the walking...

it would not be long before she could no longer hold herself in anymore.

"With one final thrust I tell you I am the master." "What am I?" he asked.

"The...Mas..." "AGGGGHHHH" she could not hide her delight as she let herself orgasm freely, curling her toes and closing her eyes.

She could hear Arnold groan loudly and then breath a massive sigh of relief over the phone.

There was a knock at the door. "Are you alright Helga?" Miriam asked from outside.

Helga started to laugh. Then Arnold did.

Miriam shook her head in confusion and went back to bed.

"Ill see you tomorrow Helga G Pataki." Arnold loudly whispered over the phone.

"See you tomorrow lover boy." Helga whispered.

* * *

I feel guilty for writing such dirty stuff lord please forgive me xoxox

Next chapter is back to school xoxox


	10. Chapter 10

What to expect when You're Arnold and Helga Shortman

The story begins with Helga waiting anxiously outside the Doors of Hilll wood preschool while her husband takes their child inside, with tears in her eyes, her memories go backward to senior year when Arnold returned and everything went from there... Taking off where The unaired Pataki's would end. A story filled with laughter, tears and pregnancy oh and original cast. Rated M

Set after the Patakis, Helga meets Arnold at the aiport when he wrote her telling her he was coming home for senior year. Aftrer years of exchanging letters he is finally coming home and Helga is anxiously waiting in chapter one of this anticipated story that has been on my mind for some time now.

* * *

Okay so I have some personal issues going on but I am able to update rather swiftly. I can maybe post two chapters a week which is good considering how damn long this fic will end up being. Thank you to the loyal followers and reviewers xoxo

* * *

**Chapter 10  
Sex and school**

* * *

The next few days were leading up to Arnolds return to school which included Helga who had taken time off for "emotional support" at least that is what she told her parents, well Miriam as Bob was busy working and in all honesty was not that fussed.

Helga sipped on her coffee in the morning, she glanced at her boyfriend laying next to her. His breathing was shallow and he was throwing his arms around, looking for her body to cuddle up to.

"Woah, don't go knocking my coffee over the bed Arnoldo." Helga said in a quiet but firm tone.

She placed her cup on the bedside table and slipped back into bed beside him. He stirred and rubbed his eyes.

"Did you say something?" he yawned.

She pressed her finger into his arm. "Yes." "You nearly made me spill my coffee."

Arnold looked over at her with his eyes, still drowsy and sighed. "Oh is that all?"

Helga wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "Can you taste it?" she asked, removing her supple lips from his.

Arnold licked his lips and nodded. "Hmm."

Helga leaned over and grabbed her cup which getting cooler and finished it quickly.

"Now I want one." Arnold said with pleasing smile.

Helga rolled her eyes. "If you think I am getting you a cup of coffee.."

Arnold pretended to make his bottom lip quiver. "Please."

He leaned on the bed on his arms. His bare chest full exposed for her gaze at.

She tasseled her blonde hair, rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Well since I am getting up anyway I will oblige you BUT" She pointed at him with a false glare.

"Yeah yeah heard it all before." Arnold sighed. "Dont say I don't do you any favors" Arnold teased.

Helga put her hands on her hips before wrapping a pink robe around herself and walking out.

Arnold knew Helga was trying her damnedest to be nice, he saw her struggle with it but she felt so filled with all sorts of different emotions for him right now.  
First there was the fact he had come back into her life at a time when she was on the brink of going insane from loneliness even though she hid it well, then there was the epic sex she was enjoying because Arnold was unleashing onto her and into her sex wise. All that pent up rage, time away from her and possible revenge even for the way she treated him at elementary school was coming out. Most importantly however was his grandpa phil dying. She knew once they lowered that coffin, things would never be the same for Arnold. A tiny spark inside of him would die but that did not mean we would not move on and life a full life, it did mean though that time would prove to be the only thing to heal him.

Tired and wracked with thoughts of the past and his granddad, Arnold tried to focus on something else when he was sitting at the breakfast table in the boarding house. Helga was a good distraction and there was always some fight between Suzie and Oscar going on to distract everyone. Stella had applied for work within the local hospital and wanted to put her nursing skills to good use. Miles was not working or looking at the moment, he too was feeling the pain of losing his dad and spent alot of time upstairs with his mom who seldom made sense anymore. She was unable to walk at all and when she did speak it was incoherently. Arnold still couldn't face it.

"So back to school next week?" she said, scooping up her cornflakes with a spoon.

Arnold slunk his hand against his cheek and sighed.

Helga leaned her arm across the table and held her boyfriends hand.

"Its not gonna last forever." "Soon we will be out of school and then..." Helga clasped Arnolds hand tighter and drifted off into thoughts of the future where her and Arnold would make love under the stars on a beach in Malibu on their honeymoon after dancing feircly at their reception just hours before.

Arnold realized his girlfriend was off in another world. She was twirling her spoon in the air, her blue eyes were looking upwards and her smile was apparent.

"Helga?" he said. "Helga?"

"Oh" Helga jolted back into reality.

Arnold sighed. "I wish I could go off into fantasies like you could."

Helga scrunched up her nose. "Its only because I have too Arnold." "Ive been doing it since I was a kid."

Arnold knew Helga had alot to contend with but he did know of the times she hid it from him then would spontaneously open up to him, for a nine year old the little blonde girl with high pig tails and bright pink dress was a lot more intense and mature than her years made her out to be, then again so was Arnold.

So as the days passed. Arnold made sure he filled them with passionate embraces and sneaky romps in the bedroom, the bathroom and wherever else they could find. He was a teenage boy who had just lost his grandfather with an insanely passionate girlfriend who adored him and did not even bother hiding the fact anymore.

So the next few days were spent outside in the park making out under one of the large ever green trees so no one could see them. Then over coffee Arnold would talk with Helga about his time in the Jungle which led to Helga imagining Arnold in his jungle garb, running through the leaves with a spear, catching fish in the warm water and shooting at birds with a boe and arrow. Helga obviously had this Tarzan and Jane image in her head of them in the jungle, none of that actually happened for Arnold but the part where he drove the jeeps and helped give medical aid to the green eyed people was true.

The evenings were spent at Arnolds in his room as Miles and Stella were a lot kinder and Helga preferred Arnolds place to her own lonely place. There was one night though, they went back to Helgas. Noone was home, Olga had left for L.A and Bob and Miriam were both working.

Turning the lock Helga breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was just her and Arnold at home.

Like little school kids they ran upstairs and headed into Helgas bedroom. Arnold pushed her body up against her creme colored wall and felt up her black skirt moving his hand under her tights and through to her underwear.

"Are you gonna take them off?" She panted.

Arnold lowered his eyes and grinned a devils grin. "In time." "Now lift your hands up."

Helga squealed and raised her hands while Arnold removed her bright pink and black sweater and slid his hands underneath her white bra.

Helga closed her eyes and took in the grasps and gropes of her boyfriends soft warm hands. He then unclasped her bra, wrapping an arm around her waist and nuzzled his face into her breasts. Helga remained against the wall wriggling her legs in pleasure.

Arnold then stopped and looked at her, sweat was accumulating on her forehead and her hair was sticking to her face.

"Your turn Pataki." He said with a hoarse scowl.

Helga loved his angry rough side so much, she was enjoying it more and more and lapped it up like a cat drinking milk from a bowl.

"Get on your knees." He ordered.

Helgas eyes widened and she did what she was told happily.

Pulling down his jeans, those gorgeous blue denim ones that stuck to his legs perfectly, she removed his boxers and started to please him while he held her hair and pulled it making her enjoy the moments as he was.

"Keep going." He panted until...he...(you guess what happens next)

Once arnold was satisfied and relieved he told helga it was her turn and picked her up off her knees and onto he bed.

She giggled in anticipation.

Arnold then grabbed his jeans and searched in his pockets until he found a small set of silver hand cuffs with a tiny key.

Helga gasped. "What?" "Ah what are you gonna do with those?" she asked a little nervously.

Arnold stood over her, naked and sweaty.

"What do you think?" He asked, hovering over her, so his warm breath was over her face.

She panted more and more heavily as he grabbed both of her arms and cuffed each hand to either side of the bed so she could not move.

She arched back and yelped as Arnold slid his fingers inside of her and played around, he then went onto please her orally.

"Ah ah Arnold." She moaned. The moans grew louder and louder until she could not take in any longer.

All of a sudden there was knock at the door. "Are you two kids alright in there?" Big bob bellowed from outside.

Helga froze and Arnold just replied. "Fine thanks Mr Pataki."

Bob had a very good idea what they were up to and narrowed his eyes at the door.

"Yeah well as long as I dont end up paying for anything." He replied.

Arnold and Helga looked at each other then laughed.

Arnold then put his clothes on and decided to go downstairs and get them both a glass of water.

"Ill go and talk to your dad, smooth things out a bit." He said, heading out of Helgas room.

"Arnold?" Helga yelled pulling on her handcuffs. "Uh hello?"

Arnold grinned and shot her wink. "You stay here." "You're a trouble maker, this way I know where you are."

Helga bit her lip excitedly. In any other situation she would be fuming. Noone puts Helga G Pataki into a room and leaves her there but given the circumstances she obliged and was happy to do so...

"Be right back." Arnold said with sexy look in his deep green eyes.

Helga rolled her eyes back and sighed happily, "Oh you love master you." She pined.

* * *

Back at School

Arnold hopped out of the car and Helga followed suit. While she locked it he came up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"So those cuff marks look pretty red."

Helga blushed and held her tongue. She pulled her white cotton top over her wrists and shot him a look.

He placed an arm around her and they walked into school together.

Helga adjusted her pink scarf while they walked to their first class of the day.

"Thanks to you bucko, I gotta wear this thing too." She hissed.

Arnold faked a "Aww poor thing." and kissed her on the cheek.

Rhonda and Sid, who Also had English saw the couple kissing and giggling.

"Wow Helga." "You're acting well..." "Normal" Rhonda exclaimed as she sauntered past them into class.

Helga just sighed and said "Gee full of compliments aren't we princess?" as she took a seat by Arnold.

"Boy howdy." Sid said, sitting behind Arnold. "Did guys spend the whole two weeks doin it or what?" He whispered.

Arnold glared at Sid. "None of your business." he hissed.

"Woah man sorry." Sid said. Rhonda moved toward Sid.

"You know how fragile Arnold is right now." she said looking over at Arnold, looking more sad now school had started and he wasn't able to focus on what he really wanted to.

The teacher Mrs Drob walked in. She was tall lanky woman with spindly hair and beady eyes. No one really liked her but she taught English well and Helga was very good as she had said previously at English and excelled in this class.

"Miss Pataki, good to see you back." "Now do you have an explanation for why you have been gone the past two weeks?" she glared at Helga.

Helga shrugged. "Ah because I dont legally have to be here?" she answered a question with a question. The class chuckled. Helga always enjoyed getting a response out of her peers in class.

Mrs Drob folded her arms. "Well if thats the case then you have no desire to graduate?"

"Oh no Mrs drab I do." Helga replied with a fake smile.

The class laughed again.

"Its Drob." She hissed.

"Now If you have not finished your English essay the entire class has been working on then I am going to have to either suspend you or give you detention, its your choice." She grinned with dark beady eyes at Helga.

Helga sighed and picked out a wad of paper neatly stapled together and walked over to the teacher.

"Here" "It was posted online wasn't it?" "Its done, completed, finished, whatever."

As she went to sit back down, this time on Arnolds lap which he was pleasantly surprised by.

The teacher told her she would grade it now with sour lips and a tightened jaw line.

"This is...very good." "Miss Pataki" She then got out her pen and signed the essay.

"A+" she said with slight surprise.

Helga gave her classmates a smug look.

The class were a little peeved that Helga Pataki could just waltz on in with an A+ English assignment but that was her. The Patakis were smart, Olga was a straight A student and as much as she tried not to be, so was Helga. She finished her Math exam, Art project and History assignment before heading back to school as there would be new workloads for her to complete before the final exams of senior year came up.

Given that Senior year was a bit more lax when it came to the way teachers spoke to students, Arnold was given extra time due to his circumstances and the class were allowed to talk during class and worked together on projects from time to time.

Arnold stroked helga leg, covered in dark purple skinny jeans. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail and had red and pink streaks through it.

Her earring were hoops and she wore a natural color lipstick that did not draw attention to herself as Rhonda's dark revlon rose red did.

Kissing each other passionately. Rhonda sighed and told them to get a room.

"Or the janitors closet." Another student joked.

The class laughed.

"Oh please who hasn't gone in there before?" Rhonda asked.

"You obviously" Sid replied with a cheeky grin.

"I told you not to speak of that." Rhonda whispered angrily.

She then looked at Arnold play with Helgas scarf.

"Oh Helga why do you insist on letting your boyfriend bite you like that?" "Its so gross, I hate it." "ick" she muttered.

Arnold blushed a little embarrassed. Helga told Arnold not to be embarrassed.

"Well we all know where you like to bite." She said with sly grin.

The class chanted "oooh" and Rhonda crossed her arms, blushing.

Mrs Drob then asked the class to simmer down.

Rhonda adjusted her skirt and versace top, a beautiful white silk covering her arms and stopping at the wrists.

she flicked her blue black hair with her right hand as if Helgas comments were water off a ducks back.

"Mrs Drob." She said. "Is this class nearly over?" she yawned.

"Well Miss Lloyd if you are so bored with literature perhaps you should take some other class?"

Just then the bell rang.

Rhonda raised an eye brow and grinned at the teacher with a superior glare.

"Guess I don't have to answer that do I?" she retorted, walking out the door, while Sid and a group of other guys followed her.

Later on:

Helga waited on the bleachers for Arnold to finish his football practice. Everyone had been pretty nice with him and he enjoyed being back into the game he had missed playing especially in the jungle when there more important things to do than play football.

As the afternoon sun shone over the field, the grass blew in the direction of the cooling breeze.

Taking off his helmet, he approached Helga and wiped sweat from his forehead.

"How was math?" he asked.

"Pfft." "Easy, boring, mundane." Helga said blandly.

She then recognized how sexy Arnold looked, with that sweat dripping down his face, his hair pulled back, lines of black and blonde were seen under the sun.

"So?" "Are you going to change?" she asked.

Arnold nodded and told her he won't be long.

"Gerald wants to hang out." "So I'll see you later on tonight or...?"

Helga folded her arms. "Or what football...head?"

"You did not just say that" He said with a dark voice.

Helga pressed her hands on the wooden bleacher and excitedly giggled.

"Wait here." He ordered. "On second thought, go underneath these, Ill meet you in ten."

And meet her he did.

Underneath the football bleachers as many a senior pair of sweet hearts had done before them, in the darkening autumn afternoon Arnold lay on top of Helga fumbling around until he removed her top and jeans.

She straddled him moving her hips back and forth while he thrust in and out with his white t shirt she loved still pressed against his body.

Helga went to suck on his neck when he grabbed her arm and put her fingers in his mouth.

He then used his hands to move toward her butt and grasp it tight. Helga moved at the grasp and yelped when he pinched it.

"Anymore trying to bite me and Ill punish you" he warned with a hot whisper.

Helga went red with lust and threw herself back into him and the two of them thrust back and forth so the grass did not get anywhere near them until Arnold came and Helga felt that rush of euphoria and toe curling experience that was her orgasm...

Arnold planted a kiss on his girlfriend. "See you tonight?" He asked, Pulling his jeans up and grabbing his satchel.

"Yo Arnold, where are you man?" He could hear Gerald on the field calling him.

Helga lay back in blissful pleasure and managed to say. "Yours."

Arnold grinned. "I'll text you when I'm done."

As he jumped out onto the field he greeted Gerald and then flipped open his phone.

Helga composed herself and left the feild about ten minutes later to find Phoebe.

Her phone started to vibrate. She opened her bag and flipped it open. It was Arnold.

_"I love you."_ it read.

Helga just stood on the field, her skirt blowing in the wind along with her hair, messy from the secret romp and starred at the cloudy sky.

"He loves me" "He loves me" she gasped...

* * *

Ok another chapter.

Thank you for reading.

Now Arnold is trying his best to adjust to normal school life and Helga has been well a healthy and sexy distraction for him.

Also Miles and his mother are still around and even though that is not a major focus point of this story, it will remain in the background.

I hope you are enjoying this.

I am getting two very very good artists to draw me some promotional artwork for this fic.

The marriage and pregnancy stuff is really good, I have it all written down in pen.

I just need to get them through highschool first.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER**

Christmas Party/New Memories


	11. Chapter 11

What to expect when You're Arnold and Helga Shortman

The story begins with Helga waiting anxiously outside the Doors of Hilll wood preschool while her husband takes their child inside, with tears in her eyes, her memories go backward to senior year when Arnold returned and everything went from there... Taking off where The unaired Pataki's would end. A story filled with laughter, tears and pregnancy oh and original cast. Rated M

Set after the Patakis, Helga meets Arnold at the aiport when he wrote her telling her he was coming home for senior year. Aftrer years of exchanging letters he is finally coming home and Helga is anxiously waiting in chapter one of this anticipated story that has been on my mind for some time now.

* * *

Okay so I have some personal issues going on but I am able to update rather swiftly. I can maybe post two chapters a week which is good considering how damn long this fic will end up being. Thank you to the loyal followers and reviewers xoxo

* * *

**Chapter 11  
Mistletoe and Memories  
**

* * *

_Nothing lasts forever, November has been and has gone_  
_The memories of the people we have lost, will continue to live on_

Little snowflakes were falling outside of the boarding house. Arnold sat in Pookies room and exhaled. He wore a scarf and coat as he was about to head out.

"Well Grandma, I am going to a Christmas party." "You would like it" He said with a warm smile.

Gertie just stared blankly at him. "Where is Phil?" she asked.

Arnold looked downcast at the wooden floor in the large room that once occupied both of his grandparents.

Arnold placed a hand on his grandmothers shoulder. She was wrapped up in a warm old pale green blanket.

"Grandma" He sighed. "He's gone."

"Well when will he be back?" She asked with an innocent expression on her face.

Arnold wanted to cry but he held in his tears which left a large lump in his throat.

"He's not coming back." "He has..." Arnold could not finish his sentence, everything was still to raw for him.

Gertie looked outside and pointed at the window.

"Ah snow." "The weather is a mighty frightening thing." She remarked with a blank stare.

Arnold nodded his head. "Yeah it sure is." He said planting a small kiss on her frail hand.

Just then Miles came in and wiped the snow off his jacket. He had collected some firewood and Stella was placing it by the log burner in the main room where the boarders and Shortman family congregated at night.

"Well it will be a nice Christmas this year." Miles said as he went into get his Mother and wheel her into the lounge.

Arnold just looked at him and drew in a sombre breath.

"I guess so dad." "But..."

Miles looked at him sympathetically. "I know Arnold." "A Christmas together would have been great."

"It would've" Arnold said looking back out the window onto the street where cars were driving slowly past as the little flakes started accumulating making the pavement white.

He saw an old volvo pull up outside and felt himself loosen his grip on the thoughts that plagued him.

"Helga's here, I'd better go." He said giving his dad a hug.

"Have fun." Miles smiled.

"I will" Arnold replied heading out the door.

Helga waited in the car for Arnold to hop in.

She wore a green scarf and white coat covering her red dress, black tights and boots.

Arnold stroked her long hair, he loved the colors in her hair.

"I love your hair long." he said affectionately.

* * *

Helga looked at him and raised an eye brow. "If i remember rightly, you like a lot of things about me?"

Arnold winked at her. "Well you have some nice er assets." His eyes smouldered and sent a wave of sexual tension toward Helga.

"Stop it" She said with her face a blush.

"No" Arnold whispered into her ear as she drove.

Helga struggled to maintain her focus.

"Let me drive you maniac." She laughed, swerving on the icy road.

They were heading toward Rhonda's for her annual Christmas party, being senior year and all it would be the last one before her summer bash which would mark the end of an era for all of them.

* * *

**Mistletoe and Wine**

When they arrived, Arnold removed Helgas coat like a gentlemen. Helga blushed and gave him a sweet little peck on the cheek.

He removed his coat and the butler at the door took them both. They headed hand in hand into the large "Party room" as Rhonda called it. There was a giant balcony outside lit up with green and red lights and a glowing heat from the fire inside and the hot totem polls with flames coming from them.

The room was laden with decorations and alcoholic punch, Christmas treats and grape juice for people who did not drink. Sheena and Eugene were invited being that Rhonda was in her "Christmas spirit" and invited everyone in the senior year who was still at high school around.

There she sat, the queen of fashion and gossip, long dark hair tied back in a bun with curls falling behind it and a beautiful deep red santa claus outfit in the theme of a Santas sexy helper with short skirt and top attire with fluffy white trim around it and a set of diamond earrings and rose red lipstick.

"Hate sex can be awesome" she said in a knowing voice.A few of the girls giggled and nodded. Helga just sighed in annoyance.

"Tell me princess did you learn that from every guy thats ever slept with you?" Helga mocked, going to sit beside them.

"Well what a lovely welcome on this festive season Helga" Rhonda sarcastically snarled.

"Oh come on Rhonda." Sid nudged her gently. "We've all been there." "You're hot when you're mad too."

Rhonda scrunched up her nose and pushed Sid away. "Eww" "Get away from me." she pushed him with her manicured nails.

Sid sighed. "Dont pretend like last summer never happened" He whispered.

"No one heard that okay?" Rhonda said, looking sternly at Helga and Nadine, the only two other people sitting beside her while the other peers surrounded themselves by the punch and shortbread cookies in the shape of christmas trees.

Helga and Nadine just looked at each other.

"Like I care" Helga shrugged.

Nadine scanned the room. "Ah I am going to try and find Peapod" She said, getting up to find him.

"Aw you two are so cute" Rhonda cooed.

Nadine smiled and patted her best friend on the shoulder. "Stop it Rhonda".

Rhonda then focused her attention on Arnold who was talking to Gerald, Phoebe, Eugene, Sheena and the rest. She pressed her elbow on her knee and rested her hand on her chin.

"So?" She began, "How are things with you and Arnold?"

"Good actually" Helga replied.

"Yeah I thought you two would end up together again." "You were so mopey and annoying before he came back." Rhonda teased.

"What would you know princess?" Helga grumbled, folding her arms.

Helgas eyes then lit up when her boyfriend came back with a glass of punch for her.

Rhonda pressed her hands together and mocked an "awww"

Arnold blushed. Helga rolled her eyes. "Just ignore it" she said.

"No I think its great you two are back on." Rhonda remarked, sipping on her vodka laden fruit punch.

Helga took a sip of her punch and spat it out quickly. "Geez how much is in here?"

Arnold did not seem to mind. He just drank his and offered to drink Helgas if she did not want it.

"Well you probably need it more than I do." Helga sighed giving him her cup.

Phoebe and Gerald came over and sat beside the couple.

"How you feeling?" Gerald asked, hand around Arnolds shoulders.

Arnold sighed. "Well its not easy, and grandma is..." his voice broke into a croaky pain stricken tone.

Phoebe leaned over and gave him a hug. "I know Arnold." "Its hard losing your grandparents." "I barely knew my Japanese ones but when they died it still hurt"

Arnold nodded. "It does get better though Arnold" She added with a sweet smile. "Time heals."

"Thanks Pheobe." Arnold replied.

Phoebe sat on Gerald while he stroked her layered black hair with a hint of red.

"Yeah she's an awesome girl." Gerald said a gush, the two of them nuzzled their noses together. They were not usually mega affectionate in public but it was the season to be jolly.

Rhonda pulled a face. "Oh stop please."

Arnold placed his arm around Helga and stroked her leg with his free hand.

"Are you dating anyone at the moment Rhonda?" He asked.

Helga returned Arnolds affection by softly running over his hand that was caressing her leg.

"Well I don't kiss and tell." Rhonda winked.

"Uh yeah you do." Helga replied.

Eugene, Sheena and Stinky came over.

"Well if I recollect correctly" Stinky said, attempting a smart way to put things.

The group cringed. "Here we go" Sid sighed.

"I thought Miss Rhonda and Harold and a wee fling." "Or something of the lustful kind ya know?"

Rhonda grew bright red as Helga, Phoebe and Gerald gasped. Well Helga laughed and Sheena put her hand over her mouth.

"That was a one time thing that NEVER happened again." Rhonda spat.

She then folded her arms. "Not that its any of your business Mr Lila lover" she hissed.

Stinky smiled and went off into a daze about his summer romp with Lila in the deep south before she ran away to be with her true love, Arnie.

"Oh and stinky is out for the count." Helga joked.

The group laughed, even Rhonda suppressed a giggle.

Arnold kept stroking Helgas leg and she was tingling through her clothes. "Arnold" She whispered. "You're making me..." she bit her lip and looked at him with hungry eyes.

"Ah where is that mistletoe?" Gerald said, breaking the obvious sexual tension between the blonde couple.

"Oh its right over there." Rhonda pointed to the mantel piece with mistletoe and holly decorated around it.

"You have to go outside to kiss though" Rhonda added.

"Er why?" Helga asked,her arms draped over Arnold.

Rhonda winked at her. "Its more romantic."

Arnold smiled. "Well I'm up for that."

Helga held out her hand for Arnold to lift her off the couch and head outside.

"What do you know?" she said, clasping her beaus hand. "'Just like that Rhonda avoids the subject of who she's dating..or not dating." she jabbed.

"Oh how perceptive." Rhonda sneered.

As Phoebe and Gerlad kissed underneath some misteltoe in the navy sky, foggy and filled with green and red hues, Helga was led outside by Arnold.

The glow of the lights and the flames were captivating and the snowflakes gently fell on their heads as Arnold lifted the little twig above them both.

"Merry Christmas Helga Pataki." He said, leaning into kiss her.

"Merry Christmas Arnold." She replied, locking lips with him...

When everyone had left and Rhonda went upstairs, she noticed Alan, the billionaires son in her bed reading a photography magazine.

"Are you still reading that?" she asked, sliding into bed next to him.

Alan looked away and grinned. "Well I would not mind watching you change."

Rhonda giggled and kissed him. "I have that lovely red corset you like." she tempted him with thoughts of her red and black lace covering her curves.

Alan put his magazine down and removed his grey shirt.

"Billion dollar idea babe." He said with anticipation...

* * *

**After party/Christmas  
**  
Arnold stepped out of the volvo and wrapped adjusted his scarf. Helga took out her keys and made sure her scarf was on tightly.

"You still got a mark?" he asked, pulling her body close to his.

Helga giggled. "Maybe." "You have done it more than once." she pressed her finger on his cold red nose.

"Its cold." She said with a shiver.

Arnold moved her long hair behind her ear and whispered warmly.

"Well why don't you come upstairs and I'll keep you warm?" he asked.

Helga sighed euphorically and headed up to Arnolds room.

"Do you need to text your parents and let them know?" Arnold asked, opening his room door.

Helga looked at him as if to say "Really?"

Arnold nodded. "True" He sighed.

"Quite a sad state of affairs for both of us huh?" she looked downward.

Arnold grabbed her and pushed her against the wall before she had time to even think about what she had just said.

"Not here and not now." Arnold said with a heavy breath.

Helga squealed as Arnold threw off her scarf, jacket and removed her top very swiftly.

"You're getting good at that." She panted as he held her higher.

"Well I am the master." He panted, while Helga wrapped her legs around her lover.

While she was immersed in his grasp he moved her over to the bed and threw her down. She bounced slightly and waited with excitement as he removed his clothes and was ready to pounce.

Her senses were aroused by the luminosity of the purple glowing from under the fluorescent light.

The mineral set the whole room aglow while they made love as the snow fell on the roof above in the almost black sky, lit with stars...

Helga heavily panted as they both thrust back and forth. "All I want for Christmas." "Is this."

"You've been good this year." Arnold breathed with a mighty thrust that sent her body into an intense climatic euphoria...

"OH ARNOLD" She called out, raising her arms in relief and delight.

"Merry Christmas Pataki" Arnold groned, arching back as he climaxed..

Merry Christmas...

TBC

* * *

Wow What is on my mind lately? Sex uh yeah!

Anyway the next chapter will be about springtime in school then i want to focus on the prom and them leaving and getting older.

Thank you for the reviews and Mortay thank you so much and off course my loyal reviewers Kira, Conor and Arab :)


	12. Chapter 12

What to expect when You're Arnold and Helga Shortman

The story begins with Helga waiting anxiously outside the Doors of Hilll wood preschool while her husband takes their child inside, with tears in her eyes, her memories go backward to senior year when Arnold returned and everything went from there... Taking off where The unaired Pataki's would end. A story filled with laughter, tears and pregnancy oh and original cast. Rated M

Set after the Patakis, Helga meets Arnold at the aiport when he wrote her telling her he was coming home for senior year. Aftrer years of exchanging letters he is finally coming home and Helga is anxiously waiting in chapter one of this anticipated story that has been on my mind for some time now.

* * *

Okay so I have some personal issues going on but I am able to update rather swiftly. I can maybe post two chapters a week which is good considering how damn long this fic will end up being. Thank you to the loyal followers and reviewers xoxo

* * *

**Chapter 12  
Spring time love/Good father  
**

* * *

The winter came and passed almost as quickly as poor Gertrude's decline. The new cherry blossoms swaying gently in the spring breeze in the park were a sight to behold and Miles would often take his mother to the park a few blocks away from their house to watch the season change and the snow melt. The leaves starting slowly growing on the trees and rosebuds were popping up alongside small daffodils and tiny daisies.

Arnold had made a Daisychain for his grandmother and she kept it in her room. He knew she was not long for this world but knelt down by his bed and prayed for one more year with her so she could at least be at his graduation even if she had little to no idea what was going on.

With summer only three months away, Arnold and Helga were busy contemplating their futures which gave Arnold a healthy distraction from his mourning. Not that he did not miss Phil everyday. In autumn He had told Helga they would visit the memorial again, to which helga was reluctant at first but remembered the fearceful love making in-between stops and grinned mischievously at this idea.

The morning broke, a normal September day. The rain would come and go, the sun would burst though the clouds and then come overcast again as was the nature of spring, it was a very erratic season and quire possibly Helgas favorite, there was just so much to write about during the time of new life and nature in bloom.

Helga poured herself a cup of coffee and stared outside her kitchen window. Taking sip she looked out toward the traffic of the inner city and sighed.

She then felt a pair of hand wrap themselves around her and cup her humble breasts.

"Arnold" She piped up.

"Good morning." He whispered into her ear.

Helga blushed and put her coffee on the bench.

"My parents could walk down any minute." she warned, slight panic in her voice.

Arnold grasped her boobs and squeezed them.

"So what?" "let them see."

Helga closed her eyes and forgot about her family, about Olga and the sound of the rain on the roof faded out as she immersed herself in Arnold s rich embrace.

"Why hello there you two." Miriam welcomed herself into the kitchen with a happy smile.

Arnold let go of Helga and blushed. Helga just sighed and looked downward at the tiles on the kitchen floor.

"Oh don't mind me." She grabbed a berry yogurt and wheat grass smoothie, non alcoholic now, and drank it while running on the spot.

"I am just so full of energy these days." she said panting.

"Well thats good to hear" Arnold said with a smile.

Miriam stopped at looked at Helga and Arnold. Helga ignored her mother most days but she knew she had a lot to make up for, in the days when Helga had to make her own lunch, or else she would not get fed, come home to an empty house from the age of four years old and walk to school alone in the rain because Bob was busy working and Miriam was too drunk and out of it to notice what was going on. It was only in Helga's teenage years that miriam decided enough was enough and Bob drove her to AA. Now she was teaching salsa, tango and Latin American dance to inner city youths and tango to paying couples who would like to learn it and master it as their wedding dance.

She came up to where Helga was spreading herself some peanut butter on toast and gave her a kiss on the head.

"You and arnold are a great couple Helga" Miriam smiled with a small tear forming in her eye.

Helga looked at her quizzically.

"You mean it Mom?" she asked, eye brows raised.

She looked over at Arnold sitting at the table, smiling at his girlfriend and Miriam together.

"Yes Helga I do." She gave her a big hug which made Helga drop her knife.

Helga went to say "Dammit Mom" but instead she just sighed and turned around to give her a hug.

If there was one thing to put Arnolds mind at ease, it was reconciliation and seeing his girlfriend who he was growing to love more and more each day, hug her mother who had gone from a vacant and depressive mess, to a fully functioning hard working member of society asking for a second chance, he could not help with grin with a warm feeling of peace inside.

When Miriam left. Helga sighed and made herself some new toast.

She then glanced over at Arnold who was tilting his head to one side and gazing at her.

"Oh you loved all that just now didn't you?" she smirked, butter knife in hand.

"Yeah I did." "It was hard for me to you know?" "To see what you went through with your mother when you were a kid."

Helga putt he knife down. "Oh?" "I never really thought you noticed much." she mumbled.

Arnold walked up to her with arms sprawled out.

"Off course I did."

She adjusted her bathrobe and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thankyou." She whispered.

He then pressed his hands on her shoulders.

"Wanna have breakfast in bed?" he asked with his darker voice surfacing...

Helga let out her euphoric sigh and fluttered her eye lashes.

"I take that as a yes?" He replied.

Swiftly he picked her up while she clasped onto her plate and Arnold carried Helga upstairs closing the door behind him.

"This way we can avoid your dad and enjoy our breakfast...in private" He said, placing her on the bed.

He leaned over Helga and she held up her toast to where his mouth was, he bit into a chunk of it ravenously.

Helga squealed.

She then took a bite as he removed her panties from underneath her robe.

"We should do this more often." She muffled with a mouth full of toast.

Arnold than gave her a thigh a rough slap.

"Ah" she flinched.

"No talking with your mouth full, naughty girl" He scowled.

Helga went bright red and took another bite of toast. She looked at him with a devious look in her blue eyes.

"No" "I refuse" She giggled.

"Very well" Arnold sighed and held his hand up and slapped her again.

The top of her leg was aching a little and slightly pink.

Each time he slapped her she cooed with delight and made a face that said. "More please."

"Fine you asked for it" Arnold replied, whacking her harder and fiercer, slapping against her soft skin until it was a deep red.

Helga was tingling, she felt so lustful she was about to explode.

As Arnold slapped harder and harder, he started to sweat and their eyes met with an desire to push themselves up against each other which is what they went on to accomplish. Naked and sweaty they made love and the darker side of Arnold took charge while Helga moaned and groaned in pleasure.

Her suppressed fantasies were coming to light and and Arnold was letting out things he never knew existed from inside his soul and his subconscious.

As they came to and end, falling beside each other on the bed...Arnold pressed his soft lips against Helgas.

"Well we had better get to school." he sighed.

"I suppose." Helga said, twirling a strand of Arnolds dark blonde hair.

* * *

In Art class, the students were talking about what they did during their study periods, which included basically everything except study.

"I watched keeping up with the kardashians after some wine with mom and the most delicious eggs Benedict you would ever taste" Rhonda exclaimed, looking pristine in versace, with her hair flowing past her waist.

"Uh wine?" "In the morning?" Gerald questioned, sitting across from her.

"Oh come on" Rhonda flipped her hand in the air, "A little tipple never hurt."

"Yeah tell that to Helga's Mom." Gerald said under his breath.

Arnold narrowed his eyes at his best friend and told him it was a good thing Helga was out of the room or else she would clock him.

When school had finished for the day, Arnold and Helga drove up outside his boarding house and went to sit on the steps outside.

The day was such a lovely mixture of sunshine and rain and the sun had decided to stay out for the afternoon as the day cooled and the sky was a burst of orange and red.

Helga stroked abner who was perched inbetween them snorting away.

Arnold inhaled the spring air and sat in contemplation while Helga kept her attention on the little potbellied pig. Her expression was a sombre one.

"Arnold?"

He rose out of his thoughts and looked toward helga, her skirt blowing in the wind and tights clinging to her nicely with her purple boots.

"You know how Mom was this morning?" she asked.

Arnold nodded. "Yes."

"Well its good and all, Criminy I mean finally Miriam is sorting her shit out but..."

Helgas face grew sadder when she thought of her childhood and being the lonely little girl in her pink overalls, covered in mud and soaking wet with rain dripping off her.

"I was thinking a lot and I never ever want to have a daughter if she has to go through what I did" he sighed.

Arnold put his hand on hers and clasped it tight.

"Her daddy will love her" "He will put her first and treat her like a princess." She said looking at him with tears forming.

"You said princess" He half joked, trying to lighten the situation.

"I mean it" She yelled.

Arnold was taken aback. "Uh okay Helga"

"She wont have the dad I had." "He wont ignore her and get her name wrong and kick her and..." she could not keep talking, her throat was starting to get sore.

Arnold moved Abner to one side and pressed her against his chest so she could cry onto his shirt.

Kissing her forehead he promised that would not be the case.

"I know one day Helga" "You will have a little girl and she will have a daddy who really loves her as much as he loves you."

* * *

And Helga would go on to have a little girl, the little girl would be the apple of her fathers eye and Helga would well up with tears whenever she would see her husband carry her around the house singing "You are my sunshine" "My only sunshine" to her softly while she leaned against the nursery door, in a purple dressing gown.

"I love you so much my wee princess" He would say playing with his daughters tiny little fingers.

Helga would wipe her tears and walk up beside him. She would stroke his blonde hair and kiss his face.

"As much as I love your mommy" He whispered looking over at Helga.

Helga would bury her face into Arnolds back as he rocked their baby girl back and forth.

"You're the best." she mumbled pressing her head against his back, her arms wrapped around him.

Her dream would come true...

TBC

* * *

you will have to keep reading until I get to that part.

The baby story will be a sequel to this.

The title will be the little girls name and will begin just after birth and focus on life for Helga and Arnold as a married couple dealing with a new baby, a new house and new dramas.

I have some artists drawing pictures for me to promote both fics.

I cannot wait to have them on Deviant Art :)

anyway until next time, happy reading everybody


	13. Chapter 13

What to expect when You're Arnold and Helga Shortman

The pic is mine that i paid for in the cover art. i got a commission on deviant art so i own it!

The story begins with Helga waiting anxiously outside the Doors of Hilll wood preschool while her husband takes their child inside, with tears in her eyes, her memories go backward to senior year when Arnold returned and everything went from there... Taking off where The unaired Pataki's would end. A story filled with laughter, tears and pregnancy oh and original cast. Rated M

Set after the Patakis, Helga meets Arnold at the aiport when he wrote her telling her he was coming home for senior year. Aftrer years of exchanging letters he is finally coming home and Helga is anxiously waiting in chapter one of this anticipated story that has been on my mind for some time now.

* * *

Okay so I have some personal issues going on but I am able to update rather swiftly. I can maybe post two chapters a week which is good considering how damn long this fic will end up being. Thank you to the loyal followers and reviewers xoxo I will attempt to post the next two chapters over the weekend then the fun can really begin, i cannot give too much away but after chapter 13/14 are done its all not "What they expected" Also i am not clear in american high school but since this a fanfic i am just going to make the senior prom in summer near the end of the year then Graduation two weeks later to tie in with the story. oh and as far as birthdays go, i may add them in sometimes. Its not relevant to the fic just yet though. Happy reading.

* * *

**Chapter 13  
Tango scene/Prom Queen  
**

The night had finally came. The spring was coming to an end. The hot weather was making its presence in the morning and shone in on Arnold and Helga as they awoke together, their bodies linked together.

Arnold stroked his girlfriends colored hair and kissed her on the forehead, very gently as not to wake her up.

Helga groaned and rubbed her left eye.

"Is it really time to get up?"

Arnold nodded and slid out of bed.

"I'll go and make some coffee." He said.

Helga yawned and stretched. She sat up and looked at her boyfriend. How delicious he looked with his bare chest and toned torso, his legs covered with a pair of silky black boxers.

He snapped his fingers to click helga out of her dreamy daze. She blushed and he smiled.

"So tonight the big night" he said placing a robe around him.

Helga slammed the back of her head back against her pillow and sighed.

"Oh yay." She scowled. "Pretentious wannabes fighting for a stupid crown that will be no use to them in the future", o"h and people dancing and groping each other."

As arnold opened the door he narrowed his eyes and let a devils grin spread across his face.

"Im sure you will enjoy what I have planned for us helga" he said under his breath.

* * *

**That night**

Helga looked at herself in the mirror for one last time before heading downstairs to greet arnold, her prom date**.**

Sucking in a deep breath, she pressed her hands along her purple and black corset which fitted nicely around her small frame and lifted her small breasts up.

She placed a velvet choker around her neck and a bracelet with silver studs on. Her earrings were hooped and she had her hair curled by Phoebe a couple of hours ago.

Her long violet skirt fell to her feet and was complimented with a small pair of flat black heels.

"well ol girl" "You scrub up well" She said to herself.

The reflection in the mirror was pleasing and she knew people would ask questions, she had no time for fake compliments and those awful pretend kisses on the cheek that Rhonda and her friends always took pleasure in when they greeted people, even class mates they did not like.

Adjusting a small amount of plum colored lipstick she puckered her lips and dabbed her eyes in a small amount of smokey grey eye shadow making sure she did not draw too much attention to herself. The only person she wanted to impress and take her in his arms was Arnold. Yet sadly, she knew there would be the odd slack jawed gawker such as Brainy or some drunk idiot like there were at Rhonda's many parties hoping to cop a feel of her butt. Helga knew she may have to bring out Aunt betsy and the five avengers but she would do her best to appear polite, since it was the last time she would see these people aside from graduation.

Miriam was waiting at the bottom of the stairs when Helga walked down.

"Oh look at the camera Helga" "You are gorgeous" "Uh my baby is all grown up" she continued to gush.

Helga just sighed and trudged down the stairs.

Bob was still working and Olga was in Los Angeles shacked up with a multi millionaire in malibu but deep down Helga was appreciative of Miriam's attempts at being a Mom and a proud one at that.

"Come on in Arnold" Miriam called.

When Arnold stepped in, looking dashing in his tuxedo with green tie to match his eyes, and hair, a little shorter and tussled for perfect finger running, he looked up at Helga who had reached the bottom of the stairs.

He was literally speechless.

Miriam broke the silence by blinding Arnold with the flash on her camera.

"Say cheese Arnold" She squealed.

"Now stand next to Helga." Miriam had her eye on the camera and was ready to push the button.

Arnold stood beside Helga and handed her a small bunch of roses.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

Helga quivered and felt her legs wobble.

Just then Miriam captured that moment with a flash.

"Mom" Helga growled.

"Oh come on Helga" Miriam said blinking back a tear.

"My baby is in love."

Helga clasped Arnolds hand and looked at him.

Arnold knew she was and he was about to show her how much he loved her tonight at the dance.

"Oh thats perfect, you two" Miriam said clicking again.

"Can we go now?" Helga sighed.

Miriam wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Buh bye, you kids have fun now" She waved.

Helga lifted her skirt and walked toward the volvo.

"Sorry about that." She said, opening the car door.

"No its alright Helga." Arnold replied, opening the front door.

Helga started the car, but before she put it into first gear she sighed then looked directly at Arnold.

"Its true you know." She said, her voice quivering.

Arnold pressed a hand on her lips. "I know." he softly replied.

"You know I feel the same Helga." Helga wanted to cry because she was so happy, but her make up would run and she didn't want to look a royal mess at the prom.

"Oh man I sound like Rhonda." She joked.

Arnold laughed. "Lets go"

When they arrived. Helga found a park and slowly got out of the car.

The music was blaring and the lights were coming from the room on the back entrance to PS 318.

"Oh looks like we might be the last to arrive." Arnold remarked, holding Helgas hand.

Helga held her skirt up with her free hand and managed to hold onto the bunch of roses at the same time.

"Lets get it over with." She said with a little anxiety in her voice.

Arnold played with one of her curls and stood outside the hall.

"Once its over, we can go home." "To my place." His eyes smouldered through her blue orbs.

She closed her eyes and placed Arnold s hand against her cheek.

"Cant we just do that now?" She asked almost delirious from the touch of his hand and the scent of his deodorant.

Together Arnold and Helga entered the room where the hall was lit up with colored lights and a big banner that read Class of 2004 on it.

There was a table were people had congregated to partake of snacks and some fruit punch which Stinky and Sid were looking for a chance to spike with some vodka and then there was Rhonda, the fashion queen and hopeful senior queen of the prom.

She looked amazing with her long dark hair flowing like a river below her breasts which were ample and held up by a red velvet dress that held in her curves and flared at the waist, revealing her legs, bare and exposed scantly covered with dark red heels that had straps going up toward her thigh.

She wore versace gloves and she was laden with diamond jewels, around her neck, wrists and ears. She sparkled and shimmered when she walked down the hall like the queen of an imaginary runaway that one day she hoped would become a reality.

Naturally curly who was taking photos of the evening along side Eugene was zooming in on Rhonda every chance he got.

"Ah thats it, come to papa" he wheezed.

Eugene carefully backed away from him and started taking pictures of the others dancing and talking.

When Helga and Arnold approached Phoebe and Gerald, Eugene came racing up to them and knelt down with his tripod, placing the camera on top.

"Oh great." Helga sighed.

"I must say Helga, you look amazing." The red headed boy smiled.

"You really do." Phoebe replied, wearing a light blue gown with a silver chain and hoop earrings too match.

Gerald looked snazzy in his tux and had his hair down and tied behind his back.

Arnold clasped Helgas arm and agreed. "She does look good doesn't she?"

Helga felt her cheeks go red and looked at the floor.

"Please Helga, just one shot for the year book." Eugene pleaded.

"Fine." Helga replied, placing her arms around Arnold s waist.

"Now smile."

Arnold smiled in Eugenes direction but Helga remained transfixed on Arnold.

That shot was later displayed on the wall of their home, for their little girl in the future to point at and ask. "When was that Mommy?" "You look like a princess."

Then came the big announcement. The Prom king and Queen of PS318. The year of Arnolds return was marked with sadness and romance and deep rooted feelings that he was unsure would re surface or not. He managed to suppress alot of his anger and rage by having his veracious sexual tendencies thrown in Helgas direction, not that she felt exploited in fact she welcomed the dark challenge the Arnold brought when he made love to her and was looking forward to it tonight. Helga like Phoebe did not care about Prom Queen, they both did well in school and wanted successfully graduate and pursue further studies although it would mean saying goodbye to a close friend for helga and an even closer friend for Gerald.

"So uh guys there is something Phoebe and me need to talk to you about." Gerald rubbed the back of his neck uneasily.

Phoebe wrapped her arms around him and whispered "Not yet"

Helga had an idea what it was about but Arnold shrugged and held his girlfriend close.

"I cant wait to show you what i have planned for us tonight."

Helga bit her bottom lip. "What is it?"

Arnold shook his middle finger back and forth infront of her face. "Nope not yet." "Be patient." he ordered.

Helga grew excited and started to feel flushed.

"I need to go to the bathroom." "Ill be right back."

Arnold just smirked as his girlfriend, aroused with excitement whisked herself off to the ladies room.

Her came the big moment.

Sheena approached the stage and announced the prom king.

"Everyone" "Uh your prom king for this senior year." She unfolded the piece of paper. "Is...Gerald Johansson"

There were a few gasps but mainly cheers and a roar or two.

Phoebe clapped her hands excitedly.

Gerald and Arnold did their thumbshake and then Arnold congratulated him with a hug.

"Well done man."

Gerald smiled and said. "Well I better get up there." He kissed phoebe on the lips and pointed to her.

"Thats my girl right there." He announced, making phoebe blush.

When he got on stage, Sheena placed the crown on his head.

Gerald took a bow and held out his arms to take in all the praise.

When Helga returned, feeling a little less...flushed she noticed Gerald on stage and stinky and sid hooting.

Phoebe was wiping back a couple of tears.

"Gerald?" She raised a brow at Arnold.

"Yup" Arnold replied, nodding in approval.

"Oh and now the moment we have all been waiting for." Sheena announced.

Rhonda clasped her hands and closed her eyes.

Alan had not come along to the prom since he was a few years older than they were and she was attempting to keep her relationship with him a secret.

So Rhonda went alone in all her glory which did surprise and shock a few of her peers. She would soon make up for that though as the night went on...

"This years Senior Prom queen of PS318 is..."

Rhonda squeezed Nadines hand while a couple of girls stood beside her.

"Rhonda wellington Lloyd." Sheena beamed.

"Ahhhhh" Rhonda screamed happily. She sauntered over to the stage, lapping up the attention and applause.

Curly took his chance to take as many photos of Rhondas behind as he could, while she walked onto the stage but was then told to leave by one of the teachers.

"You have not seen the last of me ahaaa" he cackled, as he was dragged out by a security guard.

Eugene took a couple of photos of Rhonda accepting the large Tiara and scepter with massive smile on her face.

"Thank you." She gushed. "This has been a fantastic year."

Gerald then held Rhondas hand and the two of them posed for the camera then took their first dance as king and queen which unsettled phoebe a little bit.

Helga had her arms crossed the entire time.

"Pfft" "like anyone else had a chance?" She scoffed.

Arnold put his hands around her waist. "You didn't want to be queen did you?" he asked.

Helga looked at him. "Seriously football head?"

Arnold moved her toward him, so her body was pressed against his.

"You said you weren't going to call me that again."

Helga rolled her eyes. "No, only when you say or ask stupid things"

"Well then" Arnold replied, leaning in to kiss her.

Helga went to return the kiss but Arnold moved back teasing her.

"Now your surprise."

Helga let out a sigh of elation as he led her to the dance floor once the King and Queen had danced the first dance of the night.

"I have to say Gerald." Rhonda said, waltzing with him, "You are not a bad dancer."

Gerald held Rhondas waist with one hand and her hand with the other, he pulled her in closer.

"You're pretty good yourself miss Rhonda" he said with a hint of seduction in his voice.

Rhonda felt her heart skip a beat. She did not know what she was feeling, but every time gerlad spun her around or moved his hand around her back, she felt a rush of excitement and anxiety.

When the dance had ended, Both Rhonda and Gerald parted ways but did not take their eyes off each other as the crowd clapped and other couples took to the stage to dance.

Phoebe wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, ignoring any tension that may or may not have happened between Rhonda and him and told him how proud she was.

Gerald wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Well its thirsty work dancing." "Im going to get a drink" "Care for one babe?" he asked.

"Uh yeah sure Gerald." Phoebe replied a little sadly.

"I thought maybe we could dance too?" She asked, following him to the punch bowl.

"Uh yeah off course." He replied, "I just need to cool down first." He said as he looked over at Rhonda who was reluctantly dancing with Sid. She caught his stare and looked back at him with a sly wink.

Gerald gave a tiny smile and then went to dance with Phoebe to take his thoughts off of the moment him and Rhonda shared as King and Queen.

Arnold was leading Helga toward the middle of the hall. Amidst the weirdness between Rhonda and Gerald and the suspiciousness in Phoebes eyes, Helga asked a myriad of questions. "Come on Arnold, just find somewhere to dance." "What are you doing?" "Why are we waiting?"

As the band stopped playing. Arnold continued to ignore his girlfriends questions and looked over at the band, he gave them a nod and they snapped their fingers.

"Okay" The lead singer said.

All of a sudden the lights went dim, the only light shining was the spotlight and it was on Helga and Arnold.

Helga looked around the room, all she could see were feet and shadows. She heard whispers but could only see Arnold, staring back at her...

"Whats um..." "Whats going on?" She asked.

"OH you'll see" He said.

He suddenly grabbed her by the arm and pushed him so hard up against him he could feel her heart beat. The music then started.

"When the rumba rhythm starts to play, dance with me, make me sway"

Arnold spun helga around and let her almost fall to the floor before grabbing her by the waist and leaning over her.

"You're Mom is not the only one who can tango." He seductively whispered.

Helga leaned her head back and cooed.

As Arnold took the lead, Helga followed suit and Arnold held both her hands out and led her along the hall while the crowd watched. The light followed them everywhere.

He dipped her and her legs slid on the floor, she lifted them up gracefully and moved with Arnolds motions.

When he spun her again he held her hand so she could lean forward as far as she could before being thrust back into his arms by a dominant and passionate Arnold who had taken the Tango and re created it from the fourth grade april fools dance, only this time there was no fool.

As they dance and gave into the rhythm of the music, helga felt sweaty and her body was tingling.

Arnolds shirt was unbuttoned and his black tuxedo jacket had been removed.

As he dipped helga backwards, holding her firmly with his arms around her back, she asked him something.

"Are you going to throw me in the pool again?"

Arnold leaned in closer toward her, her legs sprawled out so the tips of her toes were struggling to bare the weight of her legs against the slippery floor.

"No my sweet." He whispered, pulling her up swiftly.

She was then held up and wrapped her legs around him while he spun her around, she then threw her arms and her body back, while he held onto her legs tightly preventing her from falling.

The sexual tension was rife and Helga was growing more and more intoxicated with desire for this deliciously dark boyfriend of hers.

Everyone was speechless when Arnold took her for one last spin then held her close, so her right leg was cupped with his hand, the other placed around her waist.

He leaned in for a kiss, and Helga returned the kiss with forceful passion.

The sweat dripped off both of them as Helgas hands moved underneath his shirt and onto his chest, slippery from the sweat of the dance.

He then turned her around so he was cupping her breasts, before quickly placing his hands where the others including the teachers watching could see them back on her hips.

She leaned her head back so they were looking at each other and then the lights came on.

Applause could be heard and a few wolf whistles.

"Boy howdy, Helga is one sexy dancer." Sid exclaimed.

"Willikers, I never knew Arnold had it in him." "He is a stallion on the dance floor if ever I saw one." Stinky added.

Gerald kept clapping. "Thats my man." he said with a smile.

Phoebe was amazed and happy.

Rhonda just sighed and decided to leave. Now she had her crown and had watched Helgas Tango which was mildly entertaining she had nothing left to stay for.

Nadine and Sheena approached Helga afterwards with Phoebe and were all squealing. "Wow"

Helga wiped the sweat away with a few tissues and shrugged, pretending to act as though she spontaneously dances the tango everyday.

"Yeah well." "Its nothing really."

Phoebe gasped. "You call that dancing nothing?" "Oh Helga."

Helga suppressed a giggle and went to find Arnold who was being repeatedly slapped on the back and given high fives for his moves.

She decided to wait outside letting the warm breeze cool her down a little bit, with Arnolds tuxedo jacket draped over shoulder.

When Arnold finally emerged, Helga smirked at him. "Well if its not the lord of the dance himself?"

Arnold gave her a smug grin. "I know how to tango."

Helga gave him his Jacket and kissed him on the lips softly. When she broke away, she said "WE know how to tango."

* * *

When they drove back to the boarding house, there was only one thing on Helgas mind...She wanted Arnold and she wanted him THEN and THERE.

The hungry look in her eyes as she switched of the ignition and slammed the car doors was a bit of a give away and Arnold knew it but who was he to deny a lustful girl in need of his strong and passionate embrace?

Scooping Helga in his arms, and making sure to be quiet as to not disturb the lodgers sleeping nor his parents on the other side of the building Arnold crept up the stairs.

"You're very light you know?" He whispered.

She held her arms around his neck and nuzzled her nose against him.

"All the easier to carry me." She replied.

Arnold smiled and once they were upstairs he placed helga down and nearly kicked open his bedroom door.

He grabbed helgas hand and almost sent her flying onto the bed.

She was shaking with excitement and anticipation as she lay down on the bed and removed her skirt.

Arnold threw his shirt off and flung his tie across the room.

He then picked helga up off the bed and she screeched as he thrust her over his shoulder and pressed her against his bedroom wall.

"Im sick of the bed." He panted.

Helga sighed in euphoria while he removed her corset, strap by strap until she was completely naked and at his mercy.

"Take off my clothes." He ordered.

Helga did not hesitate to remove the remainder of Arnodl's clothing, which were his black pants and belt.

Once everything was off, he stood above her and told her to get up which she did.

He then leaned her back against the wall and placed one hand on her breast while the other went down below to her womanhood, where he used his fingers to make her moan. She returned the favor by grasping at his member and tugging until he was ready for entry.

In the heat of the moment, Helga was not even thinking about her birth control patches and Arnold seldom wore a condom when she used them.

"I need you inside of me." She pleaded, her eyes closed.

"Very well Pataki." Arnold replied, pushing himself into her and pulling her legs around his.

As the pushed and panted, Arnold made a quip that this was there own special tango.

Helga kept her legs around Arnolds and her arms pressed up against the wall.

"It sure is.." She panted...

"Ahhh..." He moaned and then...

As he climaxed, Helga felt everything and sighed in sweet relief as she came after him. Together their bodies became one and as Arnold pulled out he cupped her breasts and kissed her passionately.

While he was kissing her, he moved his mouth from her lips to her breasts and started suckling at her nipples.

Helga was closing her eyes and letting the beads of sweat fall down her face, including the make up which was smudged.

_"Im so glad I went to prom"_ she thought...

* * *

**TBC**

_Wow thats All I can say. Uh well I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope i created the scene alright. Its not easy creating a tango scene without some sort of imagery but I am getting some art work so I will post this chapter with the artwork on my Deviant Art account so you can get more of an idea of what i was going for. Then link it to the story._

_Thanks to all those who enjoy my fic and are reviewing and those of you who are just reading it or following._

_Next chapter up tomorrow some time_

**Graduation/Revelation...  
Two weeks after prom, two weeks after that night of passionate dance and lustful desires being fulfilled.**

**Whats happened? How are Phoebe and Gerald...and Rhonda?  
Also Whats Helga going to do when she is hit with a bombshell on graduation day?**

**Stay tuned.**


	14. Chapter 14

What to expect when You're Arnold and Helga Shortman

The pic is mine that i paid for in the cover art. i got a commission on deviant art so i own it!

The story begins with Helga waiting anxiously outside the Doors of Hilll wood preschool while her husband takes their child inside, with tears in her eyes, her memories go backward to senior year when Arnold returned and everything went from there... Taking off where The unaired Pataki's would end. A story filled with laughter, tears and pregnancy oh and original cast. Rated M

Set after the Patakis, Helga meets Arnold at the aiport when he wrote her telling her he was coming home for senior year. Aftrer years of exchanging letters he is finally coming home and Helga is anxiously waiting in chapter one of this anticipated story that has been on my mind for some time now.

* * *

Okay so I have some personal issues going on but I am able to update rather swiftly. I can maybe post two chapters a week which is good considering how damn long this fic will end up being. Thank you to the loyal followers and reviewers xoxo I will attempt to post the next two chapters over the weekend then the fun can really begin, i cannot give too much away but after chapter 13/14 are done its all not "What they expected" Also i am not clear in american high school but since this a fanfic i am just going to make the senior prom in summer near the end of the year then Graduation two weeks later to tie in with the story. oh and as far as birthdays go, i may add them in sometimes. Its not relevant to the fic just yet though. Happy reading.

* * *

**Chapter 14  
Graduation/Reveation**

The song played as the last person to collect their diploma for the year walked back to the stage where Helga, Arnold, Phoebe, Brainy and the PS 318 seniors all stood**.**

_As we go on _  
_We remember, all the times we had together_  
_And as our lives change_  
_From whatever, we will still be friends forever.._**.**

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

Helga clutched onto Arnolds hand very tightly. She had not been very well emotionally that day and was concerned about something._  
_

Bob and Miriam, Phoebes parents and most of the senior years parents or parent, made an appearance and applauded their children for seeing through their schooling.

Helga did not even notice Miriam taking pictures or the fact Bob was even there. He was however coughing a lot but remained staunch and sat on the seat with his arms folded. He told Miriam it hurt to get up and she just sighed and thought he was just being too lazy to get off his but and stand up and congratulate his daughter as he had done when Olga graduated.

Helga did not even notice that her best friend Phoebe was not standing beside Gerald, infact her boyfriend or so everyone thought, was standing next to Rhonda was stroking her hand in an ever so sly manner as to not be seen by anyone.

Phoebe clutched her diploma and his back tears, waving at her family and standing beside Nadine, Peapod and Brainy who was smiling through his wheezes.

As the music faded, Gerald then shouted out "PARTY" and the class of 2004 cheered excitedly.

Helga and Phoebe were the only two young women who were not in the cheerful spirit.

Arnold noticed immediately because Helga did not raise her arms up with his nor did she wrap her arms around him and kiss him excitedly like he thought she would, in fact when he went to kiss her she just stroked his face and looked downward.

"I...uh gotta go." "Text me okay?" she said, before running off toward her car, her regalia blowing in the hot summer breeze.

Everyone was excited for the party, well everyone except Phoebe that is, who slid out of sight before Gerald could even go and find her.

As he proceeded to look for her, a hand touched his shoulder.

"Say gerald?" Rhonda said from behind him.

He turned around to see she had removed her Mort aboard and her dark locks of hair were wispy and curled so delicately.

"Yeah?" He managed to say, totally transfixed on her hair...

"Will you help me set up for the Summer nights fare well bash?" Her cherry red lips made a pout for him as if to say "please."

He locked eyes with her and together their almond eyes met each others gaze.

"Sure thing." He responded in a deep stare.

"Great" She said giving him an affectionate hug that everyone could see.

"Ill text u the deets later?" "See you soon stud." She winked.

Arnold went up to Gerald with a look of suspicion on his face.

"What are you and Rhonda doing?" He asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Uh nothing." Gerald shrugged.

Arnold folded his arms. "Oh really?" he smirked.

"Then where is phoebe?"

Gerald became annoyed at Arnold.

"Stop asking questions man, look Ill see you tonight at Rhonda's party okay?"

Arnold sighed and nodded. "Whatever you say Gerald."

Gerald scowled and muttered "I hate when you say that."

Arnold went to smile at him but he had already walked off.

Scratching his head in confusion, he decided to text helga who was also acting weird.

His parents then bombarded him with My Hyun and Suzie.

"Oh Arnold you did it." Suzie wept giving him a hug.

"Arnold, you did good." Mr hyun said giving him a high five.

"We are just..." Stella wiped tears away from her face and miles had to finish her sentence for her.

"We are proud of you Arnold." He said warmly.

As they hugged Arnold felt his fathers pain, for losing his dad who he did not know in his later years and felt saddened.

He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts of melancholy when Nadine and a few others came up to speak to him.

"So you going to Rhondas tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah probably." Arnold replied.

As they chatted, Arnold kept checking his phone. There was no text response from Helga so he decided to text her and go visit.

He suspected she was at her house since her parents weren't home yet so he let her know when he would be at her place.

"I just hope you're okay sweetie" He said to himself, walking away.

* * *

Helga raced home, arriving faster than the her breaths could keep up.

She tore of her Regalia and mortarboard and slammed the car door shut. Feeling sorry for scarpering the minute the graduation ceremony was over and the diplomas were handed out, she knew she would have to explain everything to Arnold later but right now she needed to know why she had not yet got her period after all the sex with arnold, admitting there was a lot, was very careful...

Sitting on the toilet she read the instructions and peed on the stick.

"Criminy hurry up already." She hissed to herself as the first control line appeared.

"If only one line appears then you are not pregnant." She said aloud.

And then within less than a minute there was a faint pink line appearing just millimeters from the control line.

Helga felt dizzy and threw the test on the floor.

"This can't be right" "Its cheap drug store crap." She muttered, ripping another test she had purchased earlier that day, before the ceremony.

So she took the second one.

"Dammit" She spat when she read that the tests were in fact 99% accurate.

"Stupid first response." She hissed again, peeing uneasily over the stick.

She then lifted it to her face and the first line appeared and it wasnt even darkening when the second line made its faint appearance and then it darkened.

Two deep dark pink lines across the test confirmed it twice now, she WAS pregnant.

Helga G Pataki was knocked up.

Naturally the first thing she did was freak out. Pacing the floor and talking to herself incessently

"Helga ol girl." "This isnt't gonna fly." "I have already applied for The college of freaking literature here."

As she muttered on, flustered and pulling at her white T shirt and skirt, hidden underneath her Regalia, she jumped online for some information.

"Okay." She said, starting to type.

"Getting pregnant and why it happens." She said with a cringe. "Well duh" "How do the think it happens?"

Anyway she kept reading and found out that every month a woman/girl ovulates usually 12-16 days of her cycle.

"Day one of your cycle is the first day of you period." She read to herself. "Yeah yeah blah blah blah." she moved her mouse downwards and kept reading.

The paragraph read:

_When a woman has intercourse during this time of her cycle, usually seven days after her period has ended (making it around day 10-16 depending on your cycle length) her chances of becoming pregnant are 25% however depending on age the percentage varies. The younger the female the higher the risk of pregnancy. A girl between the ages of 12 and 18 is up to 40 % more likely to conceive her first time during ovulation and women between the ages of 19-24 are 35% more likely give or take their cycles and regularity._

Helga took everything she read in and sighed extremely heavily. She was no idiot like Lila, she knew she needed to use protection everytime they had sex but then there was that night two weeks ago.

Her eyes bulged and she jumped off her seat and took a few deep breaths, "The...the Prom."

She then fell on to her bed and placed a hand over her forehead.

"Why am I such a pathetic cliche?" She cried. "Getting knocked up on the night of senior prom."

Helga then buried her head into her pillow and closed her eyes.

"Maybe I'll..." She muffled into the soft pillow. "Oh I don't know."

She then turned around and tried to go to sleep, as she wanted to pretend this was all a bad dream.

Her phone then started to vibrate. She slowly lowered her hand down to where her bag was and grabbed her cell to check for messages.

One was from phoebe, reminding her of the big summer nights farewell party at Rhondas. Helga just scoffed.

"Oh yeah like I don't have enough on my mind right now." She hissed.

"Oh how can I get angry at Pheebs or even Rhonda?" she wailed again.

She then saw the next text, which was from Arnold.

_"Sweetie where did you go?" "I tried to call you and I asked phoebe but no one could find you?"_  
_"Are you home?" "I imagine you are so ill pop round. "I want to know if you're interested in going to Rhonda's party, there is stuff going on with Gerald and Phoebe its not good." "Ill be over in ten okay?"_

Helga looked at the text and wanted to cry, but she refrained. The hormones had not yet kicked in. Helga knew she would only be a month gone at the most since she found out so soon. That is to say it WAS the night of the Tango and the prom as she could only remember her birth control patch falling off that one time, since the sex was so aggressive but boy was it worth it.

Or was it?

"Oh Arnold, Arnold my love what do I tell you?" She cried again.

There was then a knock on the door.

Noone was home so Helga leapt out of bed and sprinted down the stairs to answer the door.

She saw Arnold, out of his Regaila and as usual looking good enough to eat in his white shirt and long khaki pants with sneakers.

"Helga are you okay?" "You look frazzled" he said observing her messy hair and tank top and skirt.

she was not wearing much and was sweating profusely.

"Are you not well?" "Do you want me to call someone?"

Helga just grabbed her boyfriends hand and led him upstairs.

"Arnold, I have to tell you something." "Its best you know now." she said, leading into her room.

"Sure." He said with a grin.

Helga sighed. "No Arnold not that." She said ready to blink back tears.

"I...might lose you forever after saying this..." She mumbled.

Arnold raised an eye brow.

"What did you do?" He asked, walking slowly beside her.

Helga knelt on the floor and hid the two pregnancy tests behind her back.

"So I went online and found out about ovulation and all that horrible period stuff which I HATE to talk about." She said, looking at the floor intently.

"Ah what?" Arnold asked, perplexed.

"Criminy" She yelled. "You're the one who wants to be a doctor right?"

"UH a Psychiatrist, but I have to study medicine first." He explained but He could see helga was not listening.

She forced herself to hold back the urge to wrap her arms around him and cry onto his chest.

Arnold held her arm that was not behind her back and asked what was wrong.

Helga blushed and looked at him with the cutest puppy dog eyes you would ever see.

"Im going to show you something." "She mumbled.

Trembling she pulled the two positive pregnancy tests from behind her and placed them infront of Arnold.

He knew exactly what the two pink lines meant.

His eyes widened and he started to breath quick shallow breaths.

"Hey I'm the pregnant one Bucko." She reminded him, with tears forming.

Arnold knelt down and ran one hand through his hair. "Oh shit." She replied.

What more could be said.

Helga looked as though she was going to break in half if he did not hug her soon.

Tears started falling onto her tank top and the sun shone on her hair, which was a mass of curls and waves.

Helga threw the tests on the floor and cupped his face.

"Are you angry?" she sniffled.

Arnold opened is arms and gave her a warm hug.

"No Helga." "No."

As he hugged her, he felt warm tears on his back.

Helga would not let go. All she could hope for now was that Arnold meant what he had just said, and furthermore that he loved her like she loved him or else...

They would be finished.

* * *

_A goodbye promise_  
_that they would always be friends_  
_Knowing that promise was going to end_

_A betrayal, and a baby, a job and a career_  
_are set for all the peers of this ending senior year_

_Helga and Phoebe_  
_Gerlad, Arnold too_  
_Rhonda, Sid and brainy, just to name a few_  
_All to have their cross to bare, all to come unstuck_

_Yet Helga is the one who finds, she has the least of all the luck_  
_For her biggest revelation and test was still to come_  
_When those two pink lines spelt the words clearly, "You're going to be a mum."_

* * *

**TBC**

**Song lyrics by Vitamin C**

**Poem written by me and is about Helga, Arnold, Gerlad/Rhonda/Phoebe and the mess there.  
So whats next?  
**

**Will Helga have a baby and give birth by the time she is 19?  
Will she move to the boarding house? what will her parents think? What will Miles and Stella think?**

**Will Helga be able to go to college?  
Will she keep the baby**

**Then there's Gerald and his indiscreet desire for Rhonda  
Will he break it off with Phoebe before they move away**

**Will they be going their separate ways now?**

**Will Brainy become a millionaire?  
**

**Keep reading to find out.**

**What to expect...**

**BTW this is all true information Pregnancy wise. If you have sex during ovulation that is when you are most likely to get pregnant but its not a sure thing its just teenagers are more likely hence the millions of unwanted and unplanned teen pregnancies. Not to be too personal but the ovulation worked for us mind u we were married, it took two tries which is two months and now we have a baby girl woot.**


End file.
